Le dragon de feu, le dragon démon et l'ange déchu
by Gael Braz
Summary: Se retrouvant aux portes de la mort, Raynare est sauvé grâce à une jeune femme qui lui propose de travailler pour elle. Se retrouvant, maintenant, dans un nouveau monde, la jeune femme décidera de se battre aux côtés d'une bande de mages aussi détraqué les uns que les autres, tout en se remettant en question.
1. Chapter 1

Un faisceau de lumière enveloppa le bras d'Issei avant que ce dernier ne soit remplacé par une protection en métal rouge, ressemblant au bras d'un dragon. Ricochant dessus, ce fut à peine si la lance que lui lança Raynare y laissa une égratignure.

_Quoi mais … ? s'étonna l'ange déchu.

_ **BOOST** ! entendit-elle soudain.

_Raynare ! s'écria Issei ! Tu vas payer, pour tout le mal que tu as fait !

_ **BOOST** !

_Ne … Ne t'approches pas de moi ! lui ordonna la jeune fille, en commençant à prendre son envol !

_Je ne te laisserais pas fuir ! lui assura Issei, en courant vers elle.

_ **EXPLOSION** !

Sautant en l'air, Issei tendit le bras pour lui agripper la main. Prévoyant ce geste, l'ange déchu pivota à temps pour s'envoler vers le plafond. Une fois arrivé là, elle se tourna vers Issei, avant de créer la plus grande lance qu'elle pouvait.

_Arrêtes de me sous-estimé ! Meurs avec cette attaque !

_La seule qui va mourir … ! commença Issei, en tentant son bras vers elle.

_Crèves ! cria Raynare en lui balançant son attaque.

_... C'est toi ! S'écria Issei.

Une boule rouge apparut alors dans sa main et fonça droit vers la lance de Raynare. La pulvérisant, la boule de feu n'eut aucun mal à continuer son chemin jusqu'à l'ange déchue.

_Non, non, non … !

_EXPLOSION DU DRAGON !

_NOOOOOON ! s'apeura Raynare.

Touché de plein fouet, elle se mit à crier de douleur, tandis que son corps se tordit dans tous les sens. Se désintégrant, son corps commença à disparaître, tandis qu'elle se mit à murmurer :

_Je ne veux pas mourir !

Disparaissant entièrement, elle ne laissa tomber sur le sol que quelques plumes, ainsi que l'ancien sacred gear d'Asia. Voyant ce dernier, Issei s'en saisit, avant de le mettre sur le corps sans vie de la jeune fille.

_Désolé Asia ! sanglota-t-il ! Désolé de ne pas t'avoir sauvé à temps !

_Issei, quelque fois, il faut savoir croire aux miracles ! lui apprit Rias, en arrivant derrière lui.

_Buchou ?

_Je pense qu'Asia a toutes les qualités nécessaire pour rejoindre ma pairie !

Blanc. Un vide intensément blanc. Voilà où était Raynare, alors qu'elle semblait flotter dans ce vide. Ne pouvant aucunement bougé, elle sentit ses vêtements se désintégrer les uns après les autres, avant que le phénomène n'attaque ses bras et ses jambes. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour sauvé son âme, qui disparaissait comme l'avait fait son corps.

« Non … je … je ne veux pas mourir ! »

_Que quelqu'un m'aide ! Par pitié !

_Veux-tu vivre ? l'interrogea une voix.

_Hein ?

Tandis que le bas de son abdomen disparut, une jeune femme, ayant plutôt l'apparence d'une enfant, avec une tenue lolita fit son apparition. Avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris n'étant pourvu d'aucune émotion, elle ressemblait fort à un vampire plutôt qu'à un simple humain.

_Qui … Qui es-tu ? l'interrogea Raynare, alors que ses ailes se désintégrèrent.

_Veux-tu vivre ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

_Hein ?

_Je te demande si tu veux commencer une nouvelle vie !

Se retrouvant bientôt plus qu'avec sa tête, Raynare sentit cette dernière se disperser à son tour. N'ayant plus que quelques secondes à vivre, elle se mit aussitôt à crier :

_Sauves moi ! Je t'en supplie ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras !

Agitant soudain la main, la jeune lolita parvint à arrêter la désintégration du corps de Raynare, alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que la moitié de sa tête. L'agitant de nouveau, elle parvint même à le recomposer, à la grande surprise de l'ange déchue.

_Je m'appelle Orphis ! l'informa-t-elle ! Et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, pour pouvoir fusionner le dragon de feu Ignir avec le dragon rouge Draig !

_Ignir ? Draig ?

_Oui ! Fais en sorte qu'Issei Hyoudou et Natsu Dragnir puisse combattre le grand rouge ainsi que Acnologia !

Et avant que Raynare ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle posa sa paume sur son ventre et l'entoura d'une lumière intense, qui se mit à la brûler.

_Ah, ça fait mal, ça fait mal !

_Bonne chance !

Disparaissant alors de sa vue, l'énorme vide blanc laissa place à un ciel bleu. N'ayant plus aucune force, Raynare se laisse tomber à travers ce dernier, tout en perdant connaissance. Ne sachant pas ce qui se passait, elle ne sut pas qu'elle avait finit par s'écraser contre un toit et traverser ce dernier, avant de finir sa course en plein milieu de personnes, en train de se battre.

_Mais que … ? s'étonnèrent-ils, en apercevant Raynare, avec ses ailes dans le dos et ses vêtements à moitié déchiré.

_C'est qui … ? Un ange ?

_Merde ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais il faut la soigner !


	2. Chapter 2

_EXPLOSION DU DRAGON !

Voyant une puissante attaque foncer vers elle, Raynare vit sa mort arriver et tout ce qu'elle ne put faire fut de crier de peur :

_NOOOOON !

Se réveillant à cet instant, Raynare poussa un cri de peur avant de se redresser d'un seul coup. Se trouvant, à cet instant, devant elle, Makarof sentit sa tête percuter la siège et tomba soudain en arrière. Oubliant sa propre douleur, Raynare ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise en constatant qu'elle se trouvait dans une salle inconnu, allongé dans un lit.

_Mais que … ?

Regardant soudain son corps, elle remarqua aussi que ses vêtements habituels avaient été échangé par un pull noir et une jupe blanche, cachant beaucoup mieux son corps que sa tenue en cuir.

_Aïe, aïe, aïe ! s'écria Makarof, en se relevant ! On peut dire que tu ne manques pas de mordant, toi !

Lui lançant alors un regard noir, Raynare se mit soudain debout sur le lit avant de créer une lance dans sa main.

_Qui es-tu ? Je suis où ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me faire ?

_Ouh là, ouh là ! Tu calmes ! lui conseilla le vieil homme, en sautant en arrière ! Je ne te veux aucun … !

Voulant atterrir sur une chaise, le pauvre homme rata sa trajectoire et tomba à côté de cette dernière. Tombant au sol, il ne put empêcher Raynare de le regarder avec surprise, tandis que sa lance disparut.

« C'est qui ce vieux débris ? »

_Aïe ! Décidément, c'est ma journée ! pesta l'homme, en s'asseyant alors sur sa chaise !

Souriant alors pour montrer qu'il allait bien, il demanda :

_Qui es-tu, mon enfant ?

Le regardant quelques instants, Raynare ne savait pas quoi répondre. À vrai dire, l'envie d'user la force pour se débarrasser de ce vieil homme l'intéressait beaucoup. Néanmoins, malgré le fait qu'il semblait faible, quelque chose. Oui, une sorte d'aura semblait flotter autour de l'homme. Une aura pure, mais, en même temps, extrêmement dangereuse.

_Je … Je … Amano ! Je m'appelle Yuuma Amano !

Hochant la tête, Makarov élargit quelque peu son sourire avant de demander, d'un ton espiègle :

_Et ton vrai nom ?

_Mon quoi ? s'étonna Raynare.

_Il est facile de savoir quand une personne ment ou est quelqu'un d'impure ! l'informa l'homme ! Lorsque tu m'as répondu, ton ton est passé d'un octave vers les aiguës !

Grinçant des dents, Raynare ne put s'empêcher de penser :

« Il est sérieux, ce vieux croûton ? »

Pensant alors qu'il pouvait s'avérer être quelqu'un de redoutable, elle finit par lâcher :

_Raynare ! C'est mon véritable nom !

_Très bien ! Bien le bonjour, Raynare ! Moi, je suis Makarof, le dirigeant de la guilde des mages de Fairy tail !

_Mages ? répéta Raynare ! Fairy Tail ?

_Hum ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la magie ou Fairy Tail ?

_Heu … si je sais ce qu'est la magie ! rétorqua Raynare ! Je sais même l'utiliser ! J'ignorais, en fait qu'il y avait des guildes les réunissant ! Vous y faites quoi ?

_Nous travaillons ! lui assura Makarof ! Afin de veiller à la sécurité de la population, nous exécutons des missions qui nous ont demandé ! Cela peut-être se débarrasser d'une bande de voyous, d'un monstre ou bien reconstruire ce qu'un groupe de personnes aurait pu détériorer !

_Vous combattez les démons et les anges déchus ?

_Démons ? l'interrogea Makarov ! Cela dépend ce que tu entends par là ! Bien sûr, nous combattons des personnes qui méritent d'être appelé démons ! Néanmoins, nous ne sommes pas des envoyés du ciel, voyons ! Pour tout te dire, je suis athée !

_Hein ? s'étonna Raynare ! Mais … Mais si vous savez ce qu'est la magie, cela veut donc forcément dire que vous avez côtoyé des êtres surnaturels comme des anges ou des démons !

Basculant la tête sur le côté, alors qu'un point d'interrogation apparut au-dessus de sa tête, Makarof voulut savoir :

_Peux-tu être plus clair ?

Son regard fut quelque peu étonné quand il vit la paire d'ailes noire qui étaient apparut dans le dos de Raynare.

_Je suis … un ange déchu !

La regardant quelque instants, Makarof finit par s'écrier :

_Ah je comprends ! En fait tu ne comprends pas le sens de ta magie !

_Quoi ?

_Oui, en fait tu étais une personne de tout ce qui était de plus banale jusqu'à ce que t'a magie se manifeste, n'est-ce pas ? Du coup, lorsque tes ailes sont apparus, tu t'aie cru être victime d'une sorte de malédiction, c'est ça ? Ne t'en fais pas, il y a beaucoup de personnes, dans ce monde, qui ont des pouvoirs ressemblant aux tiens ! Nous, par exemple, nous avons Mirajane, qui peut se transformer en un véritable démon, au sens propre comme au sens figuré ! Néanmoins, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle est la fille du diable !

Ricanant, comme s'il venait de dire une blague, l'homme laissa Raynare perdu dans ses pensées :

« Il est sérieux ? Il ne comprend pas que je suis un véritable ange déchu ? »

_Euh, … monsieur ! Où est-ce que je suis ?

_Au cœur de la ville de Magnolia !

_Magnolia ? s'étonna Raynare.

« C'est où ça ? Je n'en ais jamais entendu parler ! »

_Et toi, Raynare ! D'où viens-tu et comment es-tu arrivé ici, en passant par le toit de notre guilde ? L'interrogea Makarof, en reprenant son sérieux.

_Euh … je … je viens du japon et il y a eu pas mal de complications là-bas et lors d'un combat, je me suis retrouvé à l'article de la mort, avant de me retrouver ici !

_Japon ? répéta Makarov ! Désolé, je ne connais pas cet endroit !

_Ce n'est pas grave ! affirma-t-elle ! En fait, je préfère me rendre en Italie ! Vous savez comment je pourrais m'y rendre ?

_Je ne connais pas non plus ! lui avoua l'homme.

_Quoi ? s'étonna Raynare ! Mais … Mais nous sommes dans quel pays, là ?

_À Fiore !

Restant alors immobile, tandis que son cerveau marchait comme quatre, Raynare fut tout son possible pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Finalement, elle se mit à penser :

« Sois je suis tombé sur le plus grand imbécile du siècle, soit, l'attaque d'Issei m'a envoyé autre part que quelqu'un part dans mon monde ! Je n'ai quand même pas … changer de dimension ! »

_Si tu ne connais pas cet endroit, je doute que tu connais quelqu'un ici ! remarqua Makarof.

_Oh, ce n'est pas grave ! assura-t-elle ! En plus, maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque part où aller ! À cause de mauvaises actions et d'un échec, j'ai sûrement, à l'heure actuelle, été banni de mon clan !

_Banni, tu dis ?

_Oui, j'ai essayé de faire ce que je voulais en ignorant les ordres de mon supérieur, mais j'ai échoué ! Et maintenant, je me retrouve seule, et sans quelque part où aller !

Se levant soudain, elle finit par s'étirer avant de se diriger vers la porte pour sortir de la salle.

_Bon, ben … merci d'avoir prit soin de moi ! Maintenant, je vais tenter de voir les chemins qui se proposeront à moi !

_Hé, attends ! l'arrêta Makarof ! Tu as dis que tu savais manier la magie, non ?

_Oui, pourquoi ?

_Dans ce cas, si tu n'as nulle part où aller, et que tu es prête à travailler, cela te dirait-il de rejoindre Fairy tail ?

Étant sur le point de quitter la pièce, Raynare s'immobilisa soudain, avant de se tourner vers le maître des lieux :

_Hein ? C'est quoi le piège ?

_Fairy Tail n'est pas seulement un endroit où des gens peuvent travailler ! C'est aussi un lieu où des orphelins ou des personnes seuls peuvent se retrouver pour s'entourer de monde ! Ici, peu importe les actions faites dans le passé, si tu es prêtes à changer pour te tourner vers un avenir que tu seras heureuse d'emprunter, tu seras la bienvenue !

_Mais … Mais … Je … !

Quittant sa chaise, Makarof passa devant elle avant de continuer à marcher vers un escalier menant au rez-de chaussé :

_Si tu ne peux m'apporter de réponse tout de suite, ce n'est pas grave ! En attendant, cela te dirait-il de manger quelque chose ?

Remarquant soudain que son estomac était quasiment vide, Raynare hésita quelques instants, avant de finalement suivre la personne âgée. Cette dernière, d'une façon comique sautait les marches à pieds joints, à cause de sa taille égalant celle d'un enfant de primaire. À vrai dire, il faisait à peine la moitié de la taille d'Asia. Descendant derrière lui, Raynare perçut bien vite des cris provenant du rez-de chaussée.

_Natsu, lâches ça, c'est à moi !

_Grey, rhabilles-toi, espèce de nudiste !

_Comportez-vous comme des hommes !

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? voulut savoir Raynare.

_Oh rien ! C'est toujours comme ça ici !

Pénétrant soudain dans une énorme salle, Raynare aperçut alors des dizaines de tables où étaient rassemblés un immense groupe de personnes étant aussi bien des hommes que des femmes. Alors que certains mangeaient et buvaient ; d'autres étaient devant un tableau d'affichage ; certains jouaient à des jeux de cartes ou faisaient des bras de fers et les derniers étaient juste en train de parler bruyamment entre eux. En tout cas, l'ambiance était animé.

_Dur de ne pas les entendre ! remarqua Raynare.

_Et encore, ils ne sont pas en pleine bagarre !

Tandis que la jeune femme essayait de comprendre cette phrase, Makarof sauta sur le comptoir d'un bar avant de demander :

_Mirajane, aurais-tu à manger pour notre invitée ?

_Bien sûr ! assura une jolie femme à la peau et aux cheveux blancs ! C'était déjà prêt !

Aussitôt, une assiette comprenant de la viande grillé et ce qui ressemblait à des pâtes se posa devant un tabouret libre. Faisant agiter sa main vers Raynare, Makarof lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Avançant prudemment, Raynare finit par humer ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette avant que le bruit de son estomac ne se manifeste.

_Tu peux manger, tu sais ! lui assura Mirajane, en lui tentant une fourchette.

Prenant cette dernière, Raynare la fixa avant de finalement commencer à manger. En un instant, tout un morceau de viande avait disparut dans sa bouche, tandis qu'elle tentait d'engloutir une portion de pâtes à la seconde suivante.

_Hé bien, on dirait que tu mourrais de faim ! ricana Mirajane.

Néanmoins, son sourire disparut à l'instant où elle vit une larme se former sur la joue de Raynare.

_Un problème ?

S'arrêtant alors, l'ange déchue posa une main devant ses yeux. Étant surprise, elle aussi, d'être en train de pleurer, elle finit par marmonner :

_J'ai bien cru … J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir ! Pourtant … Pourtant, je suis en train de manger tout en étant bel et bien en vie !

_Il me semble que beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans ta vie ! remarqua Makarof, avant de commencer à boire un verre d'alcool ! Des choses aussi bien joyeuses que malheureuses ! Et, peut-être que je me trompe, mais il se peut aussi que tu es fait des mauvaises choses dans ta vie ! Néanmoins si tu es prête à tourner la page, tu pourras plus facilement avancer !

_Non, je ne peux pas ! affirma-t-elle ! Je suis un être impure ! Je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir changer ! Je … Je … !

Regardant alors l'ange déchu, il se mit à afficher un long sourire avant de déclarer :

_Une jolie fille comme toi, je préfère la voir sourire plutôt qu'en train de pleurer ! Dans ce cas, demandes-toi juste si continuer à te comporter comme avant pourrait te faire sourire !

Serrant alors les dents, Raynare finit par vouloir dire quelque chose, avant que quelqu'un ne se mette à crier :

_Natsu, arrêtes de garder toute la nourriture pour toi !

_Oh la ferme, sale exhibitionniste !

_Hein, tu me cherches ou quoi ?

_Ah, début d'une bagarre ! soupira Makarof.

_Quoi ? s'étonna Raynare, en se retournant.

À peine fut-elle ça qu'elle vit une colonne de feu foncer vers elle :

_HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FEU !

Sautant sur le côté, Grey parvint à éviter l'attaque de Natsu, qui fonça maintenant vers le comptoir. Percutant ce dernier, plusieurs personnes s'exclamèrent :

_Ha, Natsu ! Tu as brûlé le vieux !

_Hein ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

Néanmoins, d'un mouvement de bras, Makarof fit disparaître les flammes qui entouraient le bar. Jetant ensuite un coup d'œil à sa gauche, il remarqua que le tabouret à côté de lui ne comportait plus personne.

_Hum ?

Sentant une silhouette au-dessus de lui, il aperçut soudain Raynare en train de voler dans les airs, grâce à ses ailes noires. Affichant un regard noir à Natsu, sans que ce dernier ne la remarquait, Raynare sentit une immense colère l'envahir :

« Un dragon ! Un dragon ! Issei ! »

Créant une lance de lumière, elle jeta cette dernière en direction de Natsu. Sentant l'énergie de cette dernière, le mage bascula la tête juste à temps, tandis que le trait de lumière effleura sa joue.

_Que ? s'étonna-t-il, en apercevant Raynare atterrir devant lui.

_Tu as eu beaucoup de chance ! affirma-t-elle ! La prochaine ne te ratera pas !

_Hé, c'est la fille qui est tombé du ciel ! remarqua quelqu'un.

_Ouais, c'est bien le canon de tout à l'heure !

_Oh, vous avez vu ses ailes ? C'est une mage, elle aussi !

Essuyant la goutte de sang qui coulait sur sa joue, Natsu voulut savoir :

_Qu'es-ce qui t'as pris de m'attaquer ?

_Non, mais tu plaisantes ? s'écria-t-elle, en pointant le bar ! C'est toi qui a faillit me transformer en brochette !

Comprenant alors où elle voulait en venir, Natsu finit par faire fonctionner ses méninges avant de pointer Grey du doigt :

_C'est lui que je voulais viser ! Mais il a esquivé !

_Tu crois que c'est une excuse, ça ? lui demande l'homme.

_Pourquoi tu es en caleçon, toi ? l'interrogea Raynare.

Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Makarof commençait à observer le comportement de la nouvelle arrivée, vis-à vis des autres.

« Voyons voir comment elle va s'en sortir ! »

_Bon bah, désolé ! s'exucsa soudain Natsu, avec un sourire ! Je ne voulais vraiment pas te viser !

Croyant qu'il voulait se moquer d'elle, une veine apparut sur le front de Raynare, alors que cette dernière fit apparaître deux autres lances de lumière :

_Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil !

Les jetant en direction de Natsu, elle vit se dernier se figer. Néanmoins, à l'instant où les lances allaient le toucher, son corps fit soudain entourer d'énormes flammes qui brûlèrent instantanément ses attaques.

_Oh, tu veux te battre ? l'interrogea Natsu, avec un sourire confiant ! Génial ! Je suis justement en train de péter de feu !

Face à ses flammes, Raynare, finit par s'envoler avant de créer plusieurs lances autour d'elle.

_Arrêtes de te moquer de moi ! ordonna-t-elle, en lui balançant toutes ses munitions.

Voyant ces dernières foncer vers lui, Natsu aspira ses propres flammes, avant de les cracher :

_HURLEMENT DU DRAGON !

Surclassant la puissance d'attaque des lances, les flammes les balayèrent avant de foncer vers l'ange déchu. Mettant ses mains devant elle, Raynare fit apparaître une défense où s'écrasa les flammes de Natsu. Alors que ces dernière disparurent, Makarof affirma :

_Elle manque de puissance mais elle s'est parfaitement réagir !

N'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, Natsu courut vers elle, avant de sauter sur une table, entourant son poing de flammes, il le balança ensuite en direction du visage de Raynare, il se mit à crier :

_POING DU DRAGON DE FEU !

Mettant alors toute l'énergie qui lui restait dans une dernière attaque, Raynare fit apparaître une lance trois fois plus grande que les précédentes et la jeta droit vers le mage. Levant son poing vers l'extrémité de l'arme, Natsu parvint à égaler sa puissance. Puis, petit à petit, il parvint à gagner du terrain.

« C'est … C'est une blague ? s'étonna Raynare. »

Son attaque se fit pulvériser à cet instant, alors que Natsu était juste devant elle.

_IIIIAAAAH !

_Non ! cria Raynare, en se protégeant le visage avec ses bras.

Cependant, au dernier moment, elle sentit les bras de Natsu l'entourer avant de l'entraîner sous son poids. Surprise, Rayanre se laissa tomber avant de s'écraser au sol. Poussant un gémissement de douleur, elle vit Natsu se relever avant de lever les bras en l'air :

_Ouais, je suis le numéro 1 !

_Tu parles, tu as juste eu de la chance ! rétorqua Grey.

_Hé, Natsu, enrouler ses bras contre une femme, ce n'est pas un comportement d'homme ! S'écria Elfman.

« Qu'est-ce qui leur prend à eux ? voulut savoir Raynare, toujours surprise que Natsu ne l'ait pas frappé. »

Se tournant soudain vers elle, Natsu s'accroupit soudain devant elle, avant de s'écrier :

_Tes pouvoirs sont super top !

_Hein ? s'étonna Raynare.

_Ouais ! Toi, tu peux voler toute seule ! T'es comme Happy ! C'est trop la classe !

_Hé, mes ailes à moi sont plus belles ! s'écria soudain une voix, dans son dos.

Se posant soudain sur son épaule, un chat bleu avec des ailes fit son apparition avant de déclarer :

_Qui plus ait, je suis le mage le plus rapide de tout fairy tail !

_Un chat qui parle ? s'étonna Raynare.

_Je te présente Happy ! s'écria Natsu, en tentant l'animal vers elle ! C'est mon partenaire !

_Aye ! s'écria ce dernier, en levant la patte en l'air.

« Pour … Pourquoi n'est-il pas surpris que cet animal sache parler ? »

Alors qu'elle allait lui poser la question, un coup de pied entra en contact dans le visage de Natsu et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une paire de bras souleva ensuite Raynare, avant que la voix d'un homme s'écria :

_Natsu, rien n'est plus horrible que de s'en prendre à une si belle femme !

Pourvu de cheveux courts et roux ainsi que d'une paire de lunettes, un jeune homme se mit à lui sourire avant de déclarer :

_Bonjour beauté ! Mon nom est Loki ! Et toi, quel est ton petit prénom ?

Se sentant rabaisser par ce type qu'elle qualifiait de pervers, Raynare lui envoya soudain un crochet du gauche qui fit voltiger l'homme :

_Lâches-moi, sale porc !

Atterrissant sur une table, Loki se redressa soudain, tout en portant une main à sa joue. Néanmoins, au lieu d'être en colère, il affirma :

_J'ai senti quelque chose en moi ! Une sorte de choc ! Est-ce … est-ce ça le coup de foudre ?

S'apprêtant à lui lancer une lance, Raynare se stoppa en voyant Natsu foncer vers Loki avant de le frapper à l'arrière du crâne.

_Alors là, tu vas me le payer !

Tandis qu'une bagarre commença de leur côté, plusieurs personnes se mirent à les entourer, avant de commencer à se mêler au combat. Bientôt, toute la salle fut témoin d'une dizaine de combats. Évitant une chaise qui volait vers elle, Raynare préféra retourner au bar, là où Makarof était en train de finir de boire.

_Quelle bande de barbares ! marmonna-t-elle, en regagnant sa place.

_C'est justement quand ils se comportent ainsi qu'ils montrent qu'ils sont en pleine forme ! lui rétorqua Mirajane, qui conservait toujours son sourire ! Et puis, j'aime bien les voir se comporter comme de vrais gamins !

_Ah oui ? s'étonna Raynare, en se demandant s'il y avait quelqu'un de normal ici.

_Et donc … ? l'interrogea soudain Makarof ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma proposition ? Veux-tu ou non, intégrer Fairy tail ?

Se tournant vers lui, l'ange déchue finit par admettre :

_Je n'en ais aucune idée ! Il est vrai que je n'ai nulle part où aller ! Néanmoins, je ne sais pas vraiment si je me sentirais à ma place ici !

Buvant plusieurs gorgées d'alcool, Makarof finit par souffler de contentement avant de proposer :

_Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de faire mission avec l'un d'entre eux ?

_Une mission ?

_Oui, c'est dans ce genre de situation que des personnes apprennent réellement à se rapprocher de ses camarades et à coopérer avec eux ! Je ne te force pas, mais je voudrais au moins que tu essayes cela, avant de prendre une décision !

Réfléchissant quelques instants, Raynare se mit à soupirer, avant d'affirmer :

_De toute façon, je n'ai grand-chose à faire ! Donc une distraction sera la bienvenue ! Je commence quand et avec qui ?  
_Natsu ! Cria soudain quelqu'un, en arrivant par la porte d'entrée.

_Quoi ? Voultu savoir la mage, en tentant d'étrangler Loki, alors que ce dernier lui tirait les joues ! Je suis occupé là !

_J'ai … j'ai entendu une rumeur ! affirma-t-il, en reprenant son souffle ! Il … Il paraît qu'une salamandre a été vu, pas très loin d'ici !

Lâchant aussitôt Loki, Natsu se mit à fixer le nouveau venu, tandis que le reste de la guilde demeura muette.

_Une salamandre ?

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? voulut savoir l'ange déchue.

_Il se passe que ta mission vient d'arriver ! affirma Makarof ! J'espère que tu n'as rien contre les dragons ou les chats bleu !

Portant son regard au loin, Raynare tentait d'oublier ce qui se passait devant elle, alors qu'elle se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un wagon.

« Pourquoi ais-je dis oui ? »

Les joues gonflés, montrant qu'il allait vomir à tout instant, Natsu gisait sur le sol tout en marmonnant :

_Pas le train ! Pas le train !

_Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

_Oh, ce n'est rien ! la rassura Happy ! Natsu a juste le mal des transports ! Peu importe sur quoi il se trouve, tant que ça bouge, ça le rend malade ! C'est pour cela qu'il préfère faire des missions aux alentours de la guilde !

_Hum ? Doc, si je comprends bien, ce que nous allons faire est important à ses yeux !

_En fait, depuis tout seul, Natsu est à la recherche de la personne qui l'a élevé avant de le laisser seul ! Lui expliqua Happy ! Néanmoins, jusqu'à présent, il n'a pas trouvé la moindre trace de lui !

_Pourtant, un dragon … soit se voit … non ? bégaya Natsu, en tentant de s'asseoir sur son siège.

_Un dragon ? s'étonna Raynare.

_Ouaip ! affirma Happy ! Le père de Natsu, c'est Ignir, un dragon de feu !

« Ils me font marcher ou quoi ? Comment un dragon peut … ? »

Elle se tut soudain, tandis qu'un flash traversa son esprit :

'' J'ai besoin de ton aide pour pouvoir fusionner le dragon de feu Ignir avec le dragon rouge Draig ! ''

Alors qu'elle fut victime d'un mal de tête, l'ange déchue essaya, vainement, de savoir où elle avait entendu cela.

_Est-ce que ça va ? l'interrogea Happy.

_Ouais, c'est juste … vous êtes vraiment sérieux, à propos de ce dragon ?

_Bien sûr ! affirma Natsu, avant de vomir pour de bon.

Posant un pied hors du train Raynare s'étira un peu avant d'affirmer :

_On est enfin arrivé !

Jetant ensuite des coups d'œil autour d'elle, elle finit par demander :

_Bon, où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ?

Ne recevant aucune réponse, l'ange déchue se retourna pour apercevoir Natsu, toujours dans le train, tenter de ramper jusqu'à la sortie. Néanmoins, malade comme il était, il finit par s'arrêter à mi-chemin, tandis que ses nausées l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin.

_Allez, Natsu ! l'encouragea Happy ! Plus que deux mètres et tu seras dehors !

_Peux pas … bouger !

_Eh ben dis donc, ce n'est plus un mal de transport, dont il souffre ! remarqua Raynare ! C'est une vraie malédiction ! Tu n'as jamais essayé de lui donner des médicaments ?

_Rien ne fonctionne sur lui ! affirma Happy ! Médicaments, calmants en tout genres, … rien n'a fonctionné ! En fait, la seule façon qu'il ne soit pas malade est de l'assommer au préalable !

_Il fallait le dire ! Je l'aurais fait avec plaisir !

_Sadique ! articula Natsu, en rampant de nouveau vers la sortie.

_Allez, Natsu ! répéta Happy, en sortant du train ! Dès que nous aurons quitté la gare, trouver Ignir sera un jeu d'enfant !

_C'est sûr ! affirma Raynare, avec un sourire exagéré ! Surtout si votre ami est un véritable dragon ! Chose que je doute vraiment !

_Je t'interdit de dire ça ! s'énerva soudain Natsu.

Brusquement, il mit un genou au sol avant de commencer à se lever :

_Ignir est la personne qui m'a recueillit ! Et même si c'est un dragon, je ne laisserais personne salir sa mémoire, t'entends ?

Se mettant soudain debout, il fit un pas vers Raynare avant d'affirmer :

_Traître moi encore une fois de menteur et je … !

Il se tut soudain, en apercevant la porte du train se refermer devant son nez. Puis, un coup de sifflet se fit entendre, tandis qu'un bruit de rail annonça que le train était en train de démarrer.

_Non ! Non ! Non ! s'écria Natsu, avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol du train.

Voyant ce dernier disparaître, Raynare et Happy restèrent quelques instants à le regarder, avant que l'ange déchu ne demande :

_Il revient dans combien de temps ?

_Il effectue une boucle qui dure environ trois heures ! lui expliqua Happy.

_Bon, bah … dans ce cas, on a le temps de visiter un peu la ville ! décida Raynare, avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la gare.

_Aye ! fit Happy, en la suivant.

Sortant de la gare, avec un dépliant en main, l'ange déchu commença à regarder les différents quartiers qui composaient la ville :

_Hum, voyons voir ! Où faut-il aller, à ton avis ?

_Aucune idée ! avoua Happy ! À vrai dire, je pensais me servir du flair de Natsu pour retrouver Ignir plus facilement !

Soupirant, Raynare fit apparaître ses ailes dans son dos avant de survoler la ville. Atterrissant ensuite sur un clocher, elle se mit à inspecter les alentours, à la recherche d'une quelconque silhouette semblable à celle d'un dragon. Mais, bien sûr, elle ne vit rien qui ressemblait à cela.

« Comme je m'en doutais ! Je sens que Natsu ne va pas apprécier cela ! »

Descendant de son perchoir, elle atterrit près d'Happy avant d'affirmer :

_Notre mission est terminé ! Il n'y a rien ici qui ressemble à un dragon ! Dès que Natsu sera là, nous partirons !

_Le connaissant, je doute qu'il aura envie de s'en aller, sans avoir, au préalable vérifier qui est cette personne que l'on surnomme '' Salamander '' ! rétorqua le chat bleu.

Soupirant d'agacement, Raynare voulut savoir :

_Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi têtu et qu'il s'accroche à quelque chose qui n'existe pas !

_Natsu n'est pas un menteur ! rétorqua soudain Happy.

_Hein ?

_Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est parfois égoïste, inconscient, souvent tête et l'air et peu intelligent, mais menteur n'est pas un défaut de Natsu ! S'il dit qu'Ignir est un dragon, alors je le crois !

_Il ne faut pas confondre naïveté et stupidité ! Peut-être que Natsu a inventé cette histoire, quand il était petit et qu'il … !

Un jet de flamme passa près de son visage, lui brûlant quelques uns de ses cheveux. Écarquillant les yeux, Raynare prit peur tandis qu'elle aperçut Natsu avancer vers elle, avec un visage montrant de la colère.

_Comment tu es arrivé là ? l'interrogea Happy.

_J'ai sauté par l'une des fenêtres du train !

Faisant soudain apparaître des flammes autour de lui, il se mit à menacer Raynare :

_Ceci est mon dernier avertissement ! Ne redis plus jamais qu'Ignir n'a jamais existé, t'entends ? Parce que sinon, nouvelle recrue ou non, je te promets de te transformer en poulet rôti !

Voyant ses flammes doubler de volume au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Raynare finit par tomber au sol, avant de hocher la tête. La voyant trembler, Natsu fit disparaître ses flammes, avant de se mettre à marcher :

_Allez, on y va !

_Aye !

Partant alors, les deux amis laissèrent l'ange déchu assit au sol, toujours en train de trembler. Quoi qu'elle puisse dire, la force de Natsu ressemblait fort à celle d'Issei et le voir se comporter ainsi effrayait vraiment l'ange déchue.

Regardant derrière lui, Happy remarqua que Raynare les suivait tout en conservant une certaine distance.

_Dis, Natsu, tu ne penses pas que tu as été un peu dur, avec elle ? Maintenant, je pense qu'elle a peur de toi !

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Elle est en train de me traiter de menteur et j'aime pas ça !

_Laisses là faire ! Une fois qu'elle aura Ignir sous les yeux, elle ne pourra plus rien dire !

Réfléchissant à cela, Natsu remarqua :

_Dis comme ça, c'est pas vraiment faux !

À cet instant, plusieurs filles le dépassèrent en courant, tout en se mettant à jubiler de joie :

_Il est là !

_Je veux le voir !

_Hum ? fit Natsu, en s'arrêtant.

_On dirait qu'il y a de l'animation ici ! remarqua Raynare, en regardant une énorme foule constitué de femmes.

Se tournant soudain vers une jeune fille en train d'arriver, elle l'arrêta :

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Il y a le célèbre '' Salamander '' ! l'informa la jeune femme, avant de reprendre sa course ! Dire que je vais le rencontrer pour de vrai !

_Salamander ? répéta Raynare, avec étonnement.

_Mais alors, Ignir est juste là ! comprit Happy.

Avec un large sourire sur le visage, Natsu se saisit soudain du bras de Raynare, avant de commencer à courir.

_Tiens, tu vas voir si je te mentais !

Se faufilant dans la foule, il commença à jouer des épaules tout en se frayant un chemin entre les dames. Ignorant les regards noirs qui lui étaient adressés, il finit par se retrouver devant le premier rang, tira Raynare pour qu'elle se tienne à côté de lui, tandis qu'Happy s'était envolé pour passer au-dessus de la foule.

_Ignir ! commença Natsu ! C'est … !

À la grande surprise de l'ange déchu, il se tut soudain. Levant le regard vers le sujet de l'attention de la foule, Raynare aperçut alors un homme aux cheveux violets de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Il ne ressemblait en rien à un dragon, néanmoins, malgré cela, Raynare ne put détacher son regard de lui. Pour une étrange raison, elle le trouvait très séduisant.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi j''ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure ? »

Néanmoins, à l'instant où l'homme se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un clin d'œil, son coup de foudre cessa.

« Non, il faut que je me concentre ! Il est en train de m'hypnotiser, comme un véritable ange déchu ! remarqua-t-elle. »

Regardant Natsu, le '' salamander '' voulut savoir :

_Oui, qui a-t-il ?

Le regardant quelques secondes, Natsu finit par le renifler un peu. Finalement, d'un air battu, il voulut savoir :

_T'es qui au juste ?

Comprenant que cet homme était bel et bien quelqu'un d'autre qu'Ignir, Raynare manqua de peu de ricaner. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire, l'homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux, avant de dire, de la façon la plus séduisante possible :

_Je suis l'homme que l'on surnomme '' Salamander '' ! Et oui, car, vois-tu, j'appartiens à la guide de Fai … !

Il se tut soudain, en voyant que Natsu avait fait demi-tour.

_Tu as gagné Raynare ! déclara-t-il ! On rentre !

Mais à peine sortit-il de la foule que plusieurs femmes lui tombèrent dessus avant de se mettre à le battre.

_Hé, comment oses-tu traiter le grand '' Salamander '' ainsi ?

_Excuses-toi tout de suite !

_Hé, ça ne va pas ? Lâchez-moi !

Les voyant faire, Raynare finit par entendre un gloussement dans son dos. Tournant quelque peu le regard, elle vit le Salamander en train de sourire, fier que ces femmes agissent ainsi, alors qu'il venait tout juste de les rencontrer.

« Ouais, maintenant j'en suis sûr ! pensa Raynare, en le voyant marcher vers Natsu ! Ce mec n'est pas net ! Il me ressemble un peu ! »

Sortant soudain une feuille et un feutre noir, l'homme se mit à signer un autographe, avant de le tendre à Natsu.

_Tiens, cadeau de la maison ! Comme ça, toi et ta copine pourrez vous vanter devant vos amis !

« C'est qui qu'il appelle sa copine ? faillit crier Raynare. »

_J'en veux pas ! rétorqua Natsu, en repoussant l'autographe.

Une cascade de regards noir lui tomba dessus, tandis que que plusieurs paires de mains le hissèrent au-dessus du sol. La seconde suivante, il se retrouva coincé, la tête en bas, dans une poubelle.

Le voyant faire, Raynare affirma :

_Il sait trop bien faire l'autruche ! Bon, je devine donc que ce n'était pas Ignir !

_D'après le regard de Natsu, cela m'a l'air d'être le cas ! affirma Happy ! Enfin, nous aurons dû penser à la possibilité qu'une autre personne se fasse appelé '' Salamander '' !

_En parlant de lui, je le trouve assez étrange ! avoua Raynare, en regardant les jambes de Natsu gesticuler dans le vide.

_Comment ça ?

_Il ne m'a pas l'air très net ! affirma l'ange déchu, en donnant un coup de pied dans la poubelle.

Tombant au sol, ceci permit à Natsu de s'en extraire plus facilement, avec ce qui restait d'un poisson, coincé dans les cheveux.

_Aïe ! Elles m'ont fait mal !

Levant le regard, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le mage '' Salamander '' s'élever dans les airs grâce à une sorte de corde de feu.

_Veuillez m'excuser de m'en aller si vite ! Néanmoins, pour les demoiselles que ça intéresse, j'organise une petite fête sur mon bateau ! Vous êtes toutes les bienvenues !

Il s'en alla ensuite, tandis que la corde se transforma en une espèce de tapis volant fait en feu.

_Comment il se la raconte ! grogna Natsu.

_Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi ! avoua Raynare.

_C'est vrai que ce n'est pas un individu recommandable ! ajouta une voix, dans leur dos.

_Hum ? firent les deux camarades, en se retournant, pour voir une femme aux cheveux blonds.

_Salut, moi c'est Lucy !

Regardant Happy, puis Raynare, Natsu finit par demander :

_On est censé la connaître ?

_Euh … non !

_Non, en fait je suis venu vous remercier pour ce que vous venez de faire ! leur expliqua Lucy.

_On a fait quelque chose ? s'étonnèrent les trois personnes.

Grognant soudain, l'estomac de Natsu fit des siennes :

_Ha, dire que je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin ! J'ai la dalle !

Se tournant soudain vers Raynare, il lui demanda :

_Le vieux t'a bien donner de l'argent, non ?

_Oui ! Pourquoi ?

_S'il te plaît, laisses nous l'utiliser pour acheter à manger !

Souriant sadiquement à cet instant, Raynare fit mine de réfléchir :

_Hum … Je ne sais pas … !

Elle se tut soudain, en voyant Natsu et Happy se mettre à genoux devant elle, avant de s'exclamer :

_Nous te supplions à genoux, grande Raynare !

_C'est bon, arrêtez votre cirque ! s'écria-t-elle, avant que quelqu'un ne les voit ! Vous avez gagné, on va manger ! Mais on part après !

_Aye ! s'écrièrent ses deux camarades.

_Euh, excusez moi ! les interrompit Lucy ! Mais … vous voulez manger, c'est ça ?

Essuyant un filet de salive qui coulait de sa bouche, Natsu regarda avec envie toute la nourriture qui se trouvait sur la table tandis qu'Happy se concentra uniquement sur le gros poisson qui lui faisait face.

_On … On peut vraiment tout manger ? voulurent-ils savoir.

_Bien sûr ! affirma Lucy ! J'ai commandé ça pour !

_Merci beaucoup !

Aussitôt Natsu fit tomber l'ensemble d'une assiette dans sa bouche avant de se saisir d'un énorme verre, tandis que Happy mordit dans son énorme poisson. Les voyant engloutir ce qui leur passait sous la main, Lucy ne put qu'afficher un regard gêné. Tournant ensuite son regard, elle regarda Raynare, qui ne faisait que siroter un thé glacé, les yeux clos, tandis qu'une veine était en train de grossir sur son front.

_Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_Eux ! affirma-t-elle, en pointant du doigt ses deux camarades.

N'ayant aucune manière à table, Natsu et Happy jetèrent, tout autour d'eux os et arêtes de leur repas sans se préoccuper de où ça atterrissait. De plus, vu les bruits qu'ils faisaient, il était clair que n'importe qui pouvait les entendre à l'autre bout du restaurant. Néanmoins, le pire pour Lucy, fut sûrement quand elle les entendit plusieurs fois appeler une serveuse pour commander plus de nourriture.

« Je peux dire adieu au contenu de mon porte-feuille ! »

La voyant soupirer, Raynare affirma avec un ton sarcastique :

_Voilà ce qui arrive quand on invite des inconnus ! Surtout ces deux là ! Mais dis moi, pourquoi nous payer ce repas, Luigi ?

_C'est Lucy ! rétorqua-t-elle ! Bah, en fait, j'ai remarqué que ce type qui se fait appelé '' Salamander '' utilisait un charme ! Une sorte d'hypnose si vous préférez, qu'il utilisait pour contrôler l'esprit des femmes qui l'entourait ! Ce qui montre que ce type est un sacré pervers ! Mais, pour tout vous avouez, j'ai été, moi-même sous son emprise, avant que vous n'arriviez ! Mais votre entrée surprise et la façon dont Natsu s'est comporté vis-à-vis de ce type a permis d'allumer ce sort sur moi ! C'est pour cela que je tenais à vous remercier !

_Oh, de rien ! affirma Natsu ! Ça fait plaisir de rendre service !

_Dis plutôt que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès ! rétorqua Raynare, avant de prendre une pomme.

Regardant cette dernière, elle finit par la comparer à la tête de Lucy, avant d'avouer :

_Néanmoins, je suis surprise qu'une personne ayant été envoûté puisse se libérer d'elle-même, juste à cause de notre arrivée !

_Oh, euh … C'est peut-être parce que je suis une mage, aussi !

_Une mage ? répéta Happy ! Tu fais partie d'une guilde ?

_Non, pas encore ! Mais mon rêve est de pouvoir m'inscrire dans l'une d'entre elle ! En fait, je veux intégrer la guilde de Fairy Tail !

Le sourcil de Raynare se leva, à cause de la surprise, tandis que Lucy affirma :

_C'est une guilde prestigieuse, avec tout un tas de mages célèbres ! Elle est connu pour son taux de réussite aux missions très élevée ! Néanmoins, beaucoup de gens essayent de lui donner mauvaise réputation, en déclarant que leurs mages sont hypers-violents !

Ayant une soudaine envie de lui décrire la guilde, selon elle, Raynare voulut lui toucher deux mots. Néanmoins, se rappelant du comportement de Natsu, vis-à-vis de sa guilde, elle crut bon de se taire. Qui plus est, cette personne venait de leur payer un repas donc, elle pouvait très bien se taire et la laisser rêver. Si ça se trouve, et elle l'espérait, Lucy irait se rendre à Fairy Tail et découvrira, par elle-même, le vrai visage de la guilde.

_Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à foncer ! assura-t-elle, à la place, avec un sourire qu'elle eut du mal à rendre sincère.

Entendant cela, Lucy se mit à rire, en pensant qu'elle l'encourageait vraiment, avant de demander :

_En fait, vu vos bagages, vous venez sûrement d'arriver en ville ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

_Oh, on cherchait un vieil ami ! lui expliqua Natsu.

_Un ami ?

_Oui, on pensait que l'autre type, qui se nomme '' Salamander '' était Ignir ! Néanmoins, ce n'était pas lui !

_Et qui est cet Ignir ? voulut savoir Lucy ! Un mage ayant des pouvoirs semblable à l'autre type ?

_Euh, pas vraiment ! rétorqua Natsu ! En fait, Ignir est un dragon !

_Hein ? s'étonna Lucy ! Tu me fais marcher ? C'est impossible, voyons !

L'entendant, Raynare faillit se mettre à pleurer de reconnaissance en constatant que la jeune fille était l'une des rares personnes normale qu'elle avait rencontré jusqu'à présent.

_Hé, tu ne va pas t'y mettre aussi ? grogna Natsu ! Avoir déjà une personne qui me traite de menteur, ça me suffit !

_Je … Je ne te traite pas de menteur ! rétorqua Lucy ! C'est juste que j'ai dû mal à imaginer ce que ferait un dragon en ville !

_Elle marque un point, là ! remarqua Happy.

_Peut-être, mais je vérifierais n'importe quelle piste, même si un témoin prétend juste avoir vu l'ombre de la silhouette d'Ignir !

Les voyant se mettre à parler comme s'ils étaient sûrs que les dragons existaient, Lucy lança un regard interrogateur à Raynare, qui ne fit juste que hausser les épaules. Se fut donc avant que d'avoir une grosse migraine que Lucy posa plusieurs billets sur la table, avant de faire mine de partir :

_Bon, ben … je vais vous laisser ! Terminez tranquillement votre repas et … !

_Merci beaucoup, noble Luigi ! s'écrièrent deux voix dans son dos.

Se retournant alors, Lucy aperçut Natsu et Happy, en train de se mettre à genoux devant elle. Les regardant avec pitié, Raynare affirma d'une petite voix :

_Fais comme si tu ne les connaissais pas !

_Arrêtez, vous me fichez la honte ! s'écria Lucy.

_Mais on veut faire quelque chose pour te remercier !

_Non, mais ce n'est pas la peine voyons ! Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour moi !

_On a vraiment fait ça ? s'étonnèrent Natsu et Happy, en se regardant.

Partant alors, Lucy les laissa retourner auprès de Raynare, qui déclara alors :

_Vous lui avez bien fichu la honte !

_On ne faisait juste que la remercier ! rétorqua Natsu ! Et si tu étais juste un peu moins égoïste, tu aurais fais un minimum pour nous aider à en faire plus !

_Comparé à vous, moi, je n'ai presque rien pris ! rétorqua-t-elle, en finissant son thé glacé.

_Et bien quoi ? C'est impoli de refuser un cadeau ou une récompense de quelqu'un ! rétorqua Happy, en commençant à manger un autre poisson.

_Je ne me rappelle pas que vous ayez prit l'autographe de l'autre '' salamander '' ! rétorqua l'ange déchu.

_Détrompes-toi ! rétorqua Natsu, avec un sourire fier.

Présentant soudain l'autographe, il affirma :

_Je l'ai !

_Quelque tu fiches avec ce truc ?

Tandis que les deux garçons reprirent leur déjeuner, Raynare ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une furieuse envie de prendre une aspirine pour calmer son début de mal de tête.

« Bon sang, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour repasser une journée en compagnie d'Issei plutôt que de continuer d'être avec ces deux idiots ! »

_Hé, Raynare ! l'appela soudain Natsu.

_Hum … ? commença-t-elle, en se retournant.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put dire, avant que Natsu ne lui enfonce un morceau de viande dans la bouche. Elle fut si surprise par cela qu'elle manqua de peu de s'étouffer :

_ARRGH ! Qu'est-ce que fais idiot ?

_Lucy nous a payé tout ça ! affirma le garçon, en montrant l'ensemble de la nourriture sur la table ! Il n'est donc pas question de gaspillé quoi que se soit ! Alors manges un peu ! Il est toujours important pour un mage d'avoir le ventre plein puisque nous ne savons jamais sur quoi nous pouvons tomber ! S'il y a un combat, il n'est pas question de ternir le nom de Fairy Tail, en se faisant battre !

L'entendant, Raynare se mit à afficher un sourire mauvais avant de déclarer :

_Franchement, cela me dépasse, même lorsque tu n'es pas en mission, tu penses à la réputation de ta guilde ! Est-ce vraiment si important pour toi ?

_Bien sûr que lui ! rugit Natsu ! Fairy Tail est ma maison et les tarés qui y vivent sont ma famille ! Si jamais je décide de les trahir, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais ! Pour moi, c'est Fairy Tail qui passe avant mes désirs personnels !

Serrant les dents, Raynare se mit soudain à marmonner :

_C'est ridicule !

L'entendant, grâce à son ouïe développé, Natsu se remit à manger tout en affirmant :

_D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre sur toi, tu faisais parti d'un clan ! Pourquoi d'y retournes pas ?

_Parce que je l'ai trahi ! affirma Raynare, en détournant son regard de lui ! En ce moment, je dois sûrement être dans la catégorie des bannis, parce que j'ai décidé de suivre mes propres règles et de n'en faire qu'à ma tête !

_Donc, si tu n'avais pas rencontré le vieux, tu n'aurais nulle part où aller, et personne avec toi ! remarqua Natsu ! Tu dis que ma vision des choses est ridicule, mais ce que tu as fait ne l'est pas plus, selon toi ? Pour un simple caprice, tu t'es retrouvée toute seule, au lieu d'essayer de t'entendre avec ta famille !

_Un simple caprice ? s'énerva Raynare ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que j'ai dû vivre, durant des années ? J'étais l'une des personnes les plus faibles de mon clan et, pou cela, j'ai été harcelé et victime de moqueries à chaque occasion ! Seul mon maître, Azazel m'a défendu ! Je voulais suivre mes propres règles afin de me venger d'eux tout en rendant Azazel fier de moi !

_Tsss, ridicule ! rétorqua Natsu ! En fin de compte, tu t'es comporté égoïstement alors, qu'au lieu de pleurnicher durant toutes ces années, tu aurais pu t'entraîner sans relâche pour devenir plus forte ! Si tu l'avais fait, peut-être que tu serais d'un tout autre niveau, aujourd'hui même ! Mais tout ce qui concerne l'effort, le respect ou l'amitié, je doute que tu connaisses cela ! Tu n'es qu'une personne égocentrique !

Piqué au vif, Raynare le fixa dans les yeux avant de demander :

_Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

_Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que l'autre type le '' Salamander '' n'était pas net ! Eh bien, je te rassure, je pense la même chose envers toi ! Si j'avais mon mot à dire, je serais contre le fait que tu fasses parti de Fairy Tail ! Tu sembles être le genre de personne à trahir facilement et sans aucune hési … !

Il se tut soudain quand Raynare lui envoya un magnifique crochet du gauche. S'écroulant par terre, il eut à peine le temps de se redresser qu'il vit Raynare passer devant lui avant de courir vers la sortie :

_Hé, attends ! voulut l'arrêter Happy.

_Laisses tomber ! rétorqua Natsu, en regagnant sa place ! Ça n'en vaut pas la peine !

Le voyant reprendre son repas, Happy lui demanda :

_Pourquoi te comportes-tu ainsi avec elle ? Laisses lui le temps d'apprendre à connaître le guilde !

_Je n'ai pas besoin de rester avec elle pour savoir qu'elle a une grande partie de ténèbres, en elle ! rétorqua Natsu ! Peut-être que le vieux veut avoir confiance en elle, mais moi, il est hors de question que je fasse équipe avec quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'à lui ! Lorsqu'on fait parti d'une guilde, il faut avant tout penser à sauver ses compagnons ! Pour son cas, je doute qu'elle mette une seule fois sa vie en jeu pour le faire !


	3. Chapter 3

Marchant tout en serrant le poing, Raynare développa une telle aura tellement noire, autour d'elle, que tous les passants qu'elle croisait s'écartèrent de son chemin sans attendre. Mais même ça, l'ange déchue ne le remarqua pas. Plongé dans ses pensées, elle imaginait divers scénarios pour faire regretter à Natsu ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas vraiment menti sur ses propos, Néanmoins, l'ange déchu avait plus qu'horreur que quelqu'un la rabaisse comme il venait de le faire.

« Décidément, ce type a le don de m'énerver ! Il ressemble de plus en plus à Issei ! »

Se dirigeant vers la gare, elle se saisit d'une feuille des horaires, pour savoir à quelle heure passait le prochain train et où il se rendait. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire. Néanmoins, il n'était plus question pour elle de retourner à Magnolia. Faire partit de Fairy Tail était maintenant quelque chose qu'elle rejetait catégoriquement.

Recherchant donc une destination au hasard, l'ange déchu sentit soudain une personne obèse portant des vêtements très chic, marcher vers elle, avant de la bousculer sans ménagement.

_Hé ! s'écria-t-elle, en se tournant vers lui, tandis qu'il continua sa route.

Constatant qu'il ne fit rien pour ralentir, Raynare mit sa main sur son épaule avant d'affirmer :

_C'est à toi que je parle, gros tas !

S'arrêtant finalement, l'homme se retourna vers elle avant de lui demander :

_Oui que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_Tu viens de me bousculer ! J'attends donc une certaine forme d'excuses de ta part !

_Oh, je suis vraiment désolé ! s'excusa l'homme ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vais vous apprendre une petite leçon !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre le sens de ses paroles, Raynare sentit une douleur lui traverser le corps, avant de mettre un genou à terre. La voyant faire, l'homme afficha un sourire sadique avant d'affirmer :

_Les femmes comme toi n'ont aucun droit de s'adresser à des hommes comme moi sans aucune permission !

Satisfait de la voir souffrir, il finit par s'en aller le plus tranquillement du monde tandis que Raynare se mit à le fusiller du regard.

_Espèce … ! commença-t-elle, en se relevant.

* * *

Volant dans les airs, l'ange déchu se mit à arpenter les rues à la recherche de l'homme qui avait osé se moquer d'elle, ainsi.

_Attends un peu que je te trouve, mon coco ! Dès que je t'aurais mis la main dessus, tu me supplieras à genoux pour que je t'achève au plus vite !

Passant plus d'une demie-heure à le rechercher, elle finit par s'installer sur le toit d'une maison, quand elle l'aperçut dans une ruelle étroite, en train de parler à quelqu'un. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle remarqua que cette personne n'était d'autre que l'autre '' Salamander '' qu'elle avait rencontré.

« Tiens, tiens ! Ne serais-ce pas notre ami le charlatan ? »

Se laissant tomber dans une zone d'ombre, elle se rapprocha discrètement du duo, tout en préparant une lance dans sa main. Dès qu'elle serait assez près d'eux, elle les transpercera tous les deux. L'obèse, pour se venger, et le '' salamander '' pour avoir tenter de la séduire. Cependant, à l'instant où elle allait les attaquer, elle entendit l'obèse demander :

_Vous avez la marchandise ?

_Bien sûr ! assura le '' Salamander '', en lui montrant quelques photos.

Jetant un coup d'œil à ces dernières, Raynare ne put cacher sa surprise en voyant qu'il n'y avait que de jeunes femmes dessus et que l'une d'entre elles n'était d'autre que Lucy.

_Je suis personnellement aller voir toutes ces charmantes demoiselles pour les inciter à venir rejoindre ma petite fête ! Cependant, je pense qu'il y en aura beaucoup plus, Mr Aiz !

Souriant, en apprenant cela, le dénommé Aiz mit sa main dans sa poche, avant de lui balancer une liasse de billets.

_Tenez ! Considérez cela comme une petite motivation ! Je vous donnerais le reste de l'argent, une fois que le bateau aura quitter le port, avec la marchandise dessus ! Une fois fait, je me tournerais vers mes contacts pour qu'ils puissent obtenir les femmes qu'ils souhaitent !

Se mettant à compter les billets, le '' Salamander '' finit par les ranger sous ses vêtements avant d'affirmer :

_Il n'y a pas à dire, avoir quitté ma stupide guilde pour pouvoir m'épanouir en tant que trafiquant d'esclave n'a pas été une mauvaise décision, au contraire !

« Trafiquants d'esclaves ? s'étonna Raynare. »

_En parlant de ça, votre guilde a déjà lancé une demande de recherche afin qu'on vous retrouve ! lui apprit Aiz ! Je doute qu'elle est apprécié votre démission ! Je vous conseille donc, juste après ce contrat, de vous tenir tranquille un petit moment !

_Ne vous en fait pas ! ricana le '' Salamander '', en passant sa main dans ses cheveux ! Le charme que j'exerce sur ces femmes est trop puissant pour qu'elles puissent en réchapper et me reconnaître ! De plus, j'ai laissé courir le bruit que je faisais parti de Fairy Tail ! Je n'ai rien à craindre !

« Fai … Fairy Tail ? s'étonna Raynare. »

Se mettant à glousser, en entendant cela, Aiz affirma :

_Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Depuis qu'elle fouille dans mon business, j'ai cette satanée guilde sur le dos ! Je me demande si nous ne devrions pas laisser de faux indices, derrière nous, pour l'accuser du kidnapping de ces femmes, que nous nous apprêtons à faire !

_Hum ! Comme laisser l'une d'entre elle, derrière nous, et attendre qu'elle dise que son kidnappeur faisait parti de Fairy Tail, c'est ça ?

_Exactement ! affirma Aiz ! Après ça, la réputation de Fairy Tail va en prendre un sacré coup et elle mettra la clé sous la porte !

Partant alors, tout en pensant aux meilleurs moyens de faire plier la guilde, ils laissèrent Raynare pouvoir quitter sa cachette. Les regardant s'en aller, l'ange déchue finit par afficher un large sourire :

_Intéressant ! D'après ce que j'entends, ces deux-là vont faire couler Fairy Tail ! Quelle bonne idée !

Ricanant soudain, elle déploya ses ailes avant de s'élever dans les airs :

_Ha ha ha ! En fin de compte, peut-être que je devrais retourner à Magnolia, juste pour voir la tête de Natsu, une fois qu'on considéra Fairry Tail comme une guilde de malfaiteurs !

Riant plus fort, elle affirma :

_Oui, cela leur apprendra à tous !

Riant toujours plus fort, elle continua :

_Ce n'est pas comme si je me souciais d'eux !

Néanmoins, elle eut beau continuer à rire, le cœur n'y était pas. Elle avait beau essayer, elle ne parvenait pas à être réellement joyeuse. Elle voulait, en effet, se venger de Natsu mais elle ne tenait pas à ce que le reste de Fairy Tail soit touché.

_Mais que … Pourquoi ?

'' Ici, à Fairy Tail nous formons une famille ! lui avait assuré Makarof ! Et, si tu veux, il n'y aura aucun problème à ce que tu fasses parti de notre famille ! ''

'' Ce que je veux moi, c'est intégrer Fairy Tail ! avait avoué Lucy. ''

'' Tu n'es qu'une personne égocentrique qui ne pense qu'à soi-même ! l'avait insulté Natsu.''

Serrant soudain le poing, Raynare commença à faire un pas en direction de la gare, tandis qu'une phrase la frappa de plein fouet.

'' Une jolie fille comme toi, je préfère la voir sourire plutôt qu'en train de pleurer ! Dans ce cas, demandes-toi juste si continuer à te comporter comme avant pourra te faire sourire ! ''

Passant soudain sa main devant son visage, Raynare eut la surprise de sentir des larmes de colère autour de ses yeux.

_Ce sale vieux … ! grogna-t-elle ! Ce Natsu … ce Happy … et même cette Lucy ! Ils m'énervent tous !

Se retournant soudain, elle prit son envol avant de se diriger droit en direction du port.

* * *

Regardant bateau après bateau, Raynare était en train d'inspecter tout le port, à la recherche du bateau du '' Salamander ''. Finalement, croisant la route de deux pêcheurs, elle leur demanda :

_Excusez-moi mais, n'auriez-vous pas vu un bateau où des nombreuses femmes y sont montés !

_Excusez moi de vous le dire mais, si vous étiez invités, il vient tout juste de partir ! lui apprit l'un des pêcheurs, en pointant un bateau de luxe, en train de dériver au loin.

Le regardant s'en aller du port, Raynare se mit à sourire :

« Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser partir ! »

Déployant soudain ses ailes, elle s'apprêta à s'en voler, quand elle entendit l'un des pêcheurs s'écrier :

_T'as vu ? Elle a des ailes noires !

_Comme un ange déchu !

Se mettant à grogner, Raynare préféra s'en aller, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne d'elle comme la peste. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter, en les entendant :

_Trop sexy !

_Hein ? s'étonna-t-elle, en les regardant.

_C'est un ange ! Un véritable ange ! s'écria l'un des hommes.

_Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas un ange ! C'est une déesse ! rétorqua son acolyte, avec des cœurs à la place des yeux.

Continuant à les fixer avec surprise, Raynare ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils n'étaient pas les premiers à lui faire des compliments. Alors que dans son monde, tout le monde craignait les anges déchus, ici, plusieurs l'avaient déjà complimenter, à commencer par Natsu. Se mettant à rougir, en entendant ces compliments, elle finit par secouer sa tête, avant de reprendre sa route :

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, à moi ? Comme si c'était le moment pour moi de perdre les pétales ! »

Volant vers le bateau, elle aperçut, tout à coup, une silhouette la dépasser, avant de foncer droit en direction du bateau.

_Hein ? s'étonna-t-elle, en s'arrêtant ! C'était quoi ça ?

Identifiant l'objet volant non identifié, elle finit par reconnaître la silhouette de Natsu, ainsi que les ailes d'Happy qui le portait.

_Natsu ? s'écria-t-elle, au moment où le mage se laissa tomber au-dessus du bateau, pour disparaître à l'intérieur de ce dernier.

« Comment a-t-il su ce qui se passait ? Et pourquoi est-il venu ? Pour libérer les femmes qui se trouvent sur ce bateau ? Ou bien juste pour que Fairy Tail se fasse bien voir ? »

Se contentant alors de regarder, l'ange déchue finit par apercevoir Happy faire demi-tour, en tenant Lucy, à la place de Natsu, tout en esquivant des tirs.

_Tsss ! Quel idiot ! marmonna-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers lui.

Néanmoins, voyant le bateau tanguer sous l'action des vagues, elle se mit à se rappeler d'une chose.

'' Natsu a le mal des transports ! Peu importe sur quoi il se trouve, tant que ça bouge, ça le rend malade ! lui avait dit Happy.''

« Mais alors ! pensa Raynare ! Il ne sera pas capable de se battre ! »

* * *

_Tsss ! Fichu chat ! grogna le '' Salamander '', en voyant Happy s'éloigner, avant de tomber à l'eau, avec Lucy ! Attends un peu que je te mette la main dessus !

Buvant, quant à lui, un verre de vin, Aiz finit par marcher vers lui, tout en assurant :

_Voyons, voyons ! Nous n'allons quand même pas nous énerver pour ce petit accident !

Levant soudain sa jambe il écrasa, sans ménagement, le corps de Ntasu qui était à terre :

_Et puis, même si nous avons perdu une fille, nous avons tout de même gagner un esclave de rechange ! Je suis persuadé qu'il pourra nous être utile !

Relevant soudain son visage, le jeune mage s'écria :

_Va te faire foutre !

_Hé ! Comment oses-tu parler à Mr Aiz, ainsi ? s'énerva un homme du '' Salamander '' !

_Non, laissez ! assura Aiz, en souriant sadiquement.

Faisant alors tomber son verre de vin, par terre, il finit par chargé ses doigts en électricité, avant de tiré une balle en foudre, dans le dos de Natsu. Sentant l'électricité parcourir son corps, le mage se mit à crier de douleur, sous le regard amusé de son agresseur :

_Je suis mage, moi aussi ! Je peux générer de l'électricité ! C'est très pratique pour apprivoiser et éduquer correctement un esclave !

_Éduquer ? s'énerva Natsu.

_Oui ! Vois-tu, j'ai une belle collection de femmes, chez moi, à qui je rends visite à chaque fois que j'ai besoin de décompresser ! Pour tout te dire, j'adore entendre une magnifique femme crier de douleur et me supplier d'arrêter de la torturer ! Tout comme toi … !

Une nouvelle décharge électrique transperça le corps de Natsu. Néanmoins, comparé à la première, il parvint à temps à serrer les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri de douleur.

_Oh, monsieur est une forte tête ! Très bien ! Voyons voir combien de temps tu vas durer !

Faisant apparaître un fouet en électricité, il se mit à se lécher les lèvres avant de l'abattre en direction de Natsu. Néanmoins, avant de l'atteindre, le talon d'une botte entra en contact avec son visage avant de l'envoyer s'écraser à l'autre bout du bateau.

_Mais que … ? s'étonna le '' Salamander '', en voyant quelqu'un se poser devant Natsu.

_Content de te revoir, '' Salamander '' de Fairy Tail ! s'écria Raynare.

Durcissant son regard, elle rétorqua :

_Ou bien devrais-je d'appeler '' Sale ordure, vendeur d'esclaves '' ?

Souriant, le '' Salamander '' l'interrogea :

_Tu es avec ce gars, qui est à tes pieds ?

_Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment décidé ! Pourquoi ?

_Ton entrée fracassante m'a quelque peu intéressé ! affirma-t-il ! Comparé à Aiz, j'aime les filles qui ont du caractère et qui sont sauvages !

Mettant sa main sous ses vêtements, il finit par en sortir une petite liasse de billets avant de la jeter vers Raynare :

_Tiens !

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? l'interrogea-t-elle, en attrapant l'argent.

_Travailles pour mon compte ! l'invita l'homme ! Deviens mon garde du corps personnel ! Et si tu veux faire des heures de nuit, seul à seul, avec moi, je te payerais encore plus ! Tu en dis quoi ? C'est un excellent marché, non ?

Souriant alors, Rayanre affirma :

_Pour tout te dire, j'ai toujours bossé dans ce genre de domaine !

_Comment ça ?

_Séduire les gens et les laisser me payer pour mes services ! lui expliqua-t-elle ! J'ai toujours bossé ainsi et souvent, juste pour trois fois rien !

Pointant Natsu du doigt, elle affirma :

_Je n'en rien à faire de ce type, en vrai !

_Sale … garce ! ragea Natsu.

_Eh bien, dans ce cas, notre contrat est … ! commença le '' Salamander ''.

Une lance lui érafla soudain la joue et transperça l'un des côtés de son bateau.

_Que … ? s'étonna-t-il, en sentant un filet de sang s'échapper de la coupure.

_Néanmoins, à partir de maintenant, ce n'est plus la même chose ! Oui, car dès que je t'aurais battu, je m'entraînerais pour devenir quelqu'un d'important ! affirma Raynare ! Je vais quitter ma vie de merde et tout recommencer à zéro !

Se tournant ensuite vers Natsu, elle renchérit :

_Je vais devenir forte ! Oui, très forte ! Au point où je vais te surpasser ! Oui, un jour … !

Jetant les billets en l'air, elle les harponna ensuite avec sa lance, sous le regard ébahi du '' Salamander'' et de ses hommes.

_Je deviendrais la mage la plus puissante de ce monde !

Souriant, en l'entendant, Natsu marmonna :

_J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Je suis déjà tout chaud, tout flamme !

Se forçant alors à se remettre sur pied, il s'écria, en ricanant :

_Allez, c'est le moment de mettre une raclée à ces ordures !

_Avec plaisir !

Voyant alors Natsu se mettre en garde, tandis que Raynare fit apparaître une lance dans sa main, le '' Salamander '' se mit à soupirer :

_Dire que nous aurions pu éviter un massacre ! Mais, à ce que je vois, les jeunes de nos jours souhaitent mourir très jeunes !

Créant des flammes violettes dansa main, il s'apprêta à les jeter sur eux, quand le bateau se mit à bouger, avant de tourner sur lui-même.

_Mais que … ?

_Chef, un tourbillon s'est créé ! lui apprit quelqu'un en montrant ce dernier se former juste derrière leur bateau.

_Quoi ? Comment c'est possible ?

Se sentant soudain tracter en arrière, le bateau et ses occupants se firent expédier à toute allure et sans ménagement vers le point de départ, c'est-à-dire, dans le port. Sentant sa tête tourner, Raynare finit par décoller, et parvint à se sentir de cette galère juste avant que le bateau ne percute une plage de sable. Voyant ce dernier s'écraser sur le côté, elle se laissa tomber sur la plage, tout en affirmant :

_Eh ben, c'est pas passé loin !

_Tu n'es qu'une sale … ! entendit-elle soudain ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient !

Se retournant alors, Raynare aperçut Lucy assit à genoux sur la place, en train de crier sur une véritable sirène.

« Ben tiens, voilà autre chose ! »

S'approchant d'elles, l'ange déchu arriva à l'instant où la sirène disparut. Sortant, quant à lui la tête du sable, Happy affirma :

_Eh ben, elle a un sacré caractère, ton amie !

_Laisses tomber, veux-tu ?

_Hé, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? voulut savoir Raynare.

Se tournant alors vers elle, les deux camarades s'écrièrent :

_Raynare ?

Volant avant de s'écraser contre sa poitrine, Happy se mit à pleurer :

_Lucy est méchante ! Elle a faillit me noyer et ne m'a même pas laisser goûter à son poisson !

_C'est toi qui a fait ça ? s'étonna l'ange déchue, en bateau du doigt.

_Hé oui ! affirma Lucy, avec fierté ! En fait je suis constellationiste et grâce à ma magie, j'ai pu … !

Elle se tut soudain quand Raynare la foudroya du regard tout en créant une lance de lumière dans sa main :

_Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as presque faillit nous tuer ?

_Je suis désolée !

Une explosion se fit soudain entendre, à l'emplacement du bateau.

_Hum ? s'étonnèrent les deux compagnies, avant de se rendre vers ce dernier.

À peine arrivèrent-elles qu'elles aperçurent Natsu se relever et faire face aux hommes du '' Salamander ''. Le pointant du doigt, il lui demanda :

_Alors comme ça tu prétends être un mage de Fairy Tail ?

_Ouais, et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? l'interrogea le Salamander ! Tu viens de détruire mon bateau donc ne pense pas que tu vas t'en tirer facilement !

Écartant les mains, il s'écria :

_SYPHON DU CRÉPUSCULE !

Un tourbillon de flammes violet foncèrent droit vers Natsu et explosèrent à son contact.

_Natsu ! s'écria Lucy, alors qu'Happy se déplaça devant elle pour l'arrêter.

Se contentant de regarder, Raynare se mit à serrer les mâchoires, en voyant le corps du mage disparaître sous les mages.

« Impossible ! Il n'a quand même pas perdu aussi rapidement ! »

Mais alors que tout semblait perdu, les flammes furent soudain aspiré à l'intérieur même de la bouche de Natsu. Les mâchant comme si c'était de simple spaghettis, il finit par les avaler alors que la températures de ces dernières auraient dû carboniser entièrement l'intérieur de son estomac.

_Mais comment … ? s'étonna Lucy, alors que Raynare poussa un sifflement d'admiration.

Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de le pousser qu'elle fit soudain un pas en arrière. Plus rapide qu'elle, de l'électricité, sous forme de fouet percuta son visage et la frappa assez fort pour lui faire une belle entaille. Grimaçant de douleur, la jeune femme finit par se retourner pour se retrouver en face de Aiz. Le regard haineux, tandis qu'un filet de sang s'échappait de son nez, il se mit à avancer vers Raynare, avec un sourire de pur sadisme :

_Toi, je te jure que tu vas regretter de m'avoir frappé !

_C'est qui ce type ? voulut savoir Happy.

Constatant que c'était un ennemi, Lucy s'apprêta à sortir ses clés, quand Raynare mit son bras devant elle :

_Laisses ! Celui-ci, je me le réserve personnellement !

L'identifiant finalement, Aiz s'écria :

_Voilà pourquoi je pensais d'avoir déjà vu ! Tu es la femme que j'ai croisé à la gare ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ma leçon de tout à l'heure ne t'a-t-elle pas suffit ?

Piqué au vif, Raynare décolla tel une fusée avant de lui foncer dessus. Lui décochant un coup de poing, avant qu'il ne put faire quelque chose, l'homme se retrouva éjecter en arrière, avant que Raynare ne s'envole de nouveau pour le suivre.

* * *

Atterrissant sur un poteau, elle finit par fixer l'homme, alors que ce dernier était avachi contre le sol :

_Alors, mon gros ? Tu l'as senti passé, celui-là ?

Léchant soudain le sang qui lui coulait autour de sa bouche, l'homme affirma :

_Le goût du sang d'un homme a bien plus mauvais goût que celui d'une femme !

Se relevant soudain, l'homme se mit à sourire à Raynare, qui ne put que se sentir apeuré face à ce dernier :

_Pourquoi souris-tu ?

_Oh, je souris juste en passant à tout ce que j'allais te faire, une fois que tu deviendras mon esclave ! Fouet ; choc électrique ; amputation … ! Je te jure que tu vas souffrir et pendant très longtemps !

_Compte là-dessus ! s'écria Raynare, en sautant en l'air.

Préparant deux nouvelles lances, elle les jeta en direction d'Aiz. Faisant réapparaître son fouet, ce dernier claquer son extrémité vers les lances et parvint à les détruire sans problèmes.

_C'est tout ? s'étonna-t-il ! Alors là, je suis déçu ! Pour un mage, tu es vraiment pathétique !

_Fermes-là ! s'écria Raynare, en fonçant droit sur lui.

Lui enfonçant son pied dans son ventre, elle parvint à le faire reculer. Mais ce fut que d'un seul pas. Souriant une nouvelle fois, l'homme envoya son fouet vers Raynare et parvint à l'enrouler autour de son cou. À peine sa peau fut-elle touché qu'elle sentit une décharge électrique lui traverser le corps. Poussant un cri de douleur, elle fit rire l'homme qui lui demanda :

_Alors ? Comment c'est ? Est-ce que tu as mal ? Est-ce que tu souffres ? Dis le moi ! Dis le moi comment c'est ?

Continuant à hurler de douleur, Raynare ne pouvait aucunement bouger pour se sortir de là. Exactement comme … Elle cessa soudain de bouger, à la grande surprise d'Aiz.

« Exactement comme Asia avec moi, quand je l'ai torturé pour avoir son Sacred Gear ! pensa l'ange déchue. »

_Hé, qu'est-ce que tu nous fait ? l'interrogea Aiz, en faisant disparaître son fouet.

Raynare se sentit tomber, mais à peine toucha-t-elle le sol qu'Aiz la ramassa en la tirant par les cheveux :

_Alors, tu abandonnes déjà ? Pourtant, ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche comparé à ce qui t'attend !

Pour le prouver, il la frappa soudain au visage. Crachant du sang, Rayanre ne put que serrer les dents, tandis qu'un nouveau poing percuta son visage.

_Prends ça ! Prends ça, et ça, et ça !

« Est-ce que … j'étais comme lui ? s'interrogea l'ange déchue, tandis qu'elle voulait supplier l'homme t'arrêter ! Est-ce que Asia me voyait ainsi quand je me suis comportée ainsi, cette nuit-là ? Suis-je encore plus cruelle que je ne le pensais ? »

Reprenant son souffle, Aiz vit soudain une larme couler sur les joues de Raynare.

_Oh, mais que vois-je ? Notre grande fille aurait-elle mal au point de perdre toute dignité ? Allez, dis le moi ! Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

Rapprochant son oreille de la bouche de Raynare, pour entendre une quelconque forme de réponse, il finit par pousser un cri de douleur, en sentant une paire de dents mordre violemment cette dernière.

_AHHH ! Lâches-moi !

Cependant, jouant le tout pour le tout, Raynare releva l'un de ses genoux en direction de son menton et parvint à frapper ce dernier. Sentant ses mâchoires claquer, Aiz lâcha les cheveux de Raynare, qui profita de cela pour sauter en arrière.

_Espèce de … ! commença l'homme.

Faisant un pas en arrière, il ne put cacher sa surprise, en apercevant une lance de lumière planter devant lui.

À vrai dire, il y en avait une bonne dizaine tout autour de lui.

_Hein ? Mais c'est quoi tout ça ?

_Pendant que tu me frappais, je suis parvenu à les créer ! lui apprit Raynare.

Touchant son visage du bout des dents, elle se mit à grimacer en l'effleurant. Il fallait dire aussi, que sa figure était maintenant complètement ravagée. En colère, à cause de cela, Raynare affirma :

_Maintenant, c'est la fin pour toi !

_Et en quoi ces lances vont-elles te servir ? l'interrogea Aiz ! Je doute que, planter dans le sol, qu'elle puisse d'être utile !

Lançant soudain une nouvelle lance de lumière, en l'air, Raynare laissa passer quelques secondes, avant de claquer des doigts. À la grande surprise d'Aiz, sa lance explosa soudain, dans les airs.

_Mais que … ?

_Tu as quelque chose à dire, avant de mourir ? l'interrogea l'ange déchue.

_Vas au diable ! s'écria-t-il, en balançant son fouet vers elle.

Trop tard. Claquant des doigts, Raynare fit exploser l'ensemble de ses lances tout autour de lui. Criant à l'agonie, le corps d'Aiz s'écroula au sol, brûlé à peu près partout. S'approchant de lui, alors que la fumée des explosions se dissipa, Raynare le vit ouvrir un œil. La voyant s'approcher, Aiz se mit à la supplier :

_Non, ne t'approches pas ! Ne t'approches pas de moi !

_Vas crever ! s'écria-t-elle, en créant une lance dans sa main, avant de s'élever dans les airs.

_Non, pitié !

Ignorant ses paroles, Raynare lui lança son projectile. Tournant de l'œil, l'homme perdit connaissance, à l'instant même où la lance traversa le sol, à deux centimètres de son visage. Le regardant, toujours en vie, Rayanre ne put s'empêcher de pester. Néanmoins, pour une étrange raison, elle décida de ne pas le tuer. Après tout, avec l'épisode d'Issei, ressuscite en diable, elle préféra de loin de laisser l'homme aller en prison, plutôt que de le revoir avec une paire d'ailes dans le dos. En parlant d'ailes, les siennes finirent par disparaître tandis qu'elle se laissa tomber au sol, morte de fatigue. Son visage était meurtri et son corps la faisait souffrir le martyr. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas combattu comme ça. Néanmoins, elle se sentait fière d'avoir battu Aiz.

« Espérons que Natsu a fait de même avec … ! »

Son regard se tourna alors vers une silhouette recouverte de flammes rouge, en train de foncer vers une seconde silhouette se trouva sur un serpent de feu violet. Sans pitié la première silhouette percuta la seconde, et l'envoya valdinguer à travers la ville jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écrase contre un clocher. Voyant la scène, elle pensa :

« Aucun doute possible ! Il vient de gagner ! »

_Raynare !

Courant vers elle, Lucy et Happy arrivèrent à cet instant.

_Est-ce que ça va ? l'interrogea la blonde, en apercevant l'état de son corps.

_Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux ! assura-t-elle.

_Si tu étais plus forte, ce type ne t'aurait jamais causé autant de problèmes ! assura une voix, au-dessus d'elle.

Sautant du toit d'une maison, Natsu tomba près de ses amis. L'identifiant, alors qu'il était en un seul morceau, Raynare comprit qu'il s'était débarrassé sans mal du reste de la bande.

« On dirait que j'ai beaucoup de progrès à faire, si je veux être aussi fort que lui ! »

Le voyant continuer à la fixer, elle lui dit :

_Vas-y, tu peux te moquer si tu veux ! Je me suis battu contre une seule personne et pourtant, j'ai bien faillit perdre !

_Peut-être mais tu as fait de ton mieux ! affirma Natsu, en se mettant à lui sourire ! Et puis, n'oublies pas ce que tu as dit, tout à l'heure sur le bateau !

Tentant la paume de sa main vers elle, il s'écria :

_J'ai hâte de voir les progrès que tu vas faire !

Le regardant avec surprise, l'ange déchue finit par pousser un soupir las :

_Tu es vraiment un phénomène, toi !

Néanmoins, elle finit par faire apparaître un petit sourire sur son visage, avant de frapper sa main, avec un signe complice.

_Euh, je ne voudrai spas vous gêner … ! commença Lucy, en regardant derrière elle ! Mais … !

Se retournant, Raynare écarquilla les yeux en regardant ce qui restait du port. En fait, Natsu l'avait complètement désintégré.

« Oui, j'ai vraiment de gros progrès à faire si je veux être plus forte que lui ! »

Tout à coup, de nombreux bruits de pas se firent entendre, tandis que ce qui ressemblait à une troupe de gardes courait dans notre direction.

_Le voilà ! s'écria l'un d'entre eux, en pointant Natsu du doigt.

_Cette fois-ci, on te tient, Natsu Dragnir !

_Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! s'apeura ce dernier.

Et avant que l'une d'entre elles ne puisse comprendre, il plaça Raynare sur son épaule et se mit à courir, tout en tirant Lucy en lui tenant le bras.

_Faut filer en vitesse !

_C'est parti ! annonça Happy.

_Pourquoi on s'en va ? voulut savoir Raynare.

_J'ai déjà eu quelques problèmes avec les gardes de cette ville !

_Hé, je n'ai rien fait, moi ! l'informa Lucy ! Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

_Tu as dit que tu voulais intégrer ma guilde, non ? lui rappela-t-il, en lui souriant ! Dans ce cas, je t'emmène à Fairy Tail !

Et se tournant ensuite vers l'ange déchu, il m'informa :

_Toi aussi, tu y retournes ! Et cette fois, tu intégreras aussi la guilde !

_Hein ?

_Ouais ! Si tu veux devenir la mage la plus puissante du monde, y faut que tu t'entraînes avec les mages les plus puissants !

Les regardant alors, avec le même sourire qu'un enfant, il leur demanda :

_Vous me suivez ?

Lui rendant son sourire, Lucy hocha aussitôt la tête, avant de se mettre à courir sans son aide. Pour sa part, Raynre finit juste par tendre le doigt vers Natsu, avant d'affirmer :

_On n'en a pas fini avec notre combat ! J'intégrerais Fairy Tail uniquement pour pouvoir me battre contre toi, à tout moment !

_Ok, pas de problème ! affirma le mage ! On va s'éclater !

Grimaçant alors, l'ange déchu finit par me laisser me reposer sur son épaule, tout en regardant le ciel noir qui se trouvait au-dessus de ma tête. Se demandant s'il y avait un dieu, dans ce monde, elle se mit aussitôt à penser à son ancien maître :

« Maître Azazel ! Je suis désolée pour tous les problèmes créés ! Je suis certaine que vous ne voudriez plus jamais me voir, néanmoins, quelque chose en moi me dit que nous nous reverrons quand même ! D'ici là, j'espère que ma puissante sera suffisante pour vous impressionner ! »

Serrant le poing, elle affirma :

_Prépares toi Issei ! La prochaine fois, je te battrais !


	4. Chapter 4

_Bienvenu à Fairy Tail ! annonça Happy.

Regardant le bâtiment avec admiration, où le drapeau de la guilde flottait à son sommet, Lucy se mit à écarquiller les yeux :

_Trop génial ! J'ai l'impression de vivre un rire ! Dire que je suis juste devant le bâtiment de la guilde de Fairy Tail !

_Il n'a rien de bien impressionnant ! rétorqua Raynare, en lui lançant qu'un bref coup d'oeil ! Attends juste d'être à l'intérieur pour te faire une véritable opinion ! Et fais juste attention de ne rien de recevoir au visage !

Portant maintenant des multiples bandages un peu partout, la jeune femme ne ressemblait plus en rien à ce qu'elle était en quittant la bâtiment. Il lui faudrait au moins une bonne semaine pour que son visage redevienne se qu'il était et cela, ça la mettait encore plus en rogne que d'habitude.

_Comment ça '' à l'intérieur '' ? voulut savoir Lucy.

Se fut à cet instant que Natsu ouvra la porte de la guilde avec un grand coup de pied avant de s'exclamer :

_Bien le bonjour, les nazes !

_Autre question ? voulut savoir Raynare, en le suivant.

_Heu, mais … qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

_On est de retour ! affirma Happy.

_Hé, Natsu ! l'appela quelqu'un ! Il paraît que tu as encore causé pas mal de dégâts à … !

Le frappant soudain, Natsu affirma :

_Espèce d'imbécile ! Tes rumeurs étaient complètement bidons ! À part un sale vendeur d'esclave, il n'y avait rien !

_Ah ouais ? fit l'autre en se relevant ! Et comment je pouvais le savoir ? Les rumeurs peuvent être fausses, andouille !

_Vérifies tes sources alors, idiot !

_Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ?

Restant à l'entrée du bâtiment, Lucy les vit soudain en train de se taper dessus.

_Euh, il n'y a que Natsu qui est comme ça, hein ?

_Si je te réponds le contraire, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? l'interrogea Raynare, tout en se dirigeant vers le bar.

Préférant rester avec elle, tandis que la bagarre se propagea dans toute la salle, Lucy finit par apercevoir Loki, en train de boire bien tranquillement un verre, au bar. Se retournant, il finit par se lever avant de déclarer :

_Raynare, mon ange à moi ! Cela a été très dur ! Non, un véritable supplice de t'attendre ! Je n'ai fais que compter les secondes depuis ton … !

Il se tut soudain, en apercevant la silhouette de Lucy juste derrière celle de Raynare. Aussitôt, passant élégamment la main dans ses cheveux, il s'approcha-t-elle avant de lui demander :

_Bonjour beauté, es-tu libre ce soir ?

_Hein ?

_Ah oui ! Suis-je bête ? J'ai oublié de te dire mon nom ! Je me nomme … !

Le talon de Raynare le percuta soudain en pleine joue, alors qu'elle sentit de la rage l'envahir. D'accord, elle n'aimait pas comment Loki l'abordait. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas au courant qu'il faisait la cour à toute les filles qu'il croisait. Elle qui se croyait différente, comprenait qu'elle était logé à la même insigne que le reste des filles de la guilde.

_Vas en enfer !

Volant au loin, il se mit à crier :

_Raynare, laisses moi devenir ton serviteur !

_J'ai l'impression de revoir l'autre Salamander ! remarqua Lucy.

_La seule différence, c'est qu'il n'utilise pas de magie pour nous séduire ! l'informa Raynare, en prenant place sur un siège.

S'apprêtant à l'imiter, Lucy entendit soudain :

_Natsu est de retour ?

Se retournant alors, Lucy se mit à rougir, en apercevant un homme en caleçon débouler juste à côté d'elle.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais presque à poil, toi ?

_Tiens, voilà le nudiste ! remarqua Raynare, en lui accordant à peine un regard.

_Pourquoi le nudiste ? l'interrogea Grey, en baissant son regard.

Criant soudain de surprise, il s'exclama :

_Mince, mes fringues !

_Tu n'as même pas remarqué que tu ne les avaient pas ? s'étonna Lucy.

Alors que la bagarre s'intensifia, une chaise fusa sur une personne et s'éclata contre l'arrière de son crâne.

_Hein ? s'étonna Elfman, en se redressant ! Est-ce un défi pour un homme ?

Poussant soudain un rugissement, il se mit à courir vers Natsu, en même temps que Grey. Néanmoins, l'entendant arriver, Natsu parvint à lui décocher un magnifique coup de poing, qui le renvoya à son siège.

_Non, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? voulut savoir Lucy.

_Si tu veux éviter d'être prise dans la bagarre, restes près du bar ! lui conseilla Raynare.

_Je vois que tu as très vite compris comment éviter les ennuis ! ricana une personne.

Essuyant un verre, Mirajane arriva devant les deux filles tout en leur souriant. S'adressant à Lucy, elle lui demanda :

_Es-tu nouvelle ?

_Waouh ! s'écria-t-elle soudain ! Vous … Vous êtes Mirajane ? La célèbre Mirajane ?

_Elle est connue ? s'étonna Raynare.

_Bien sûr ! C'est un célèbre mannequin ! Une star de la mode ! Une figure emblématique de Fairy tail ! affirma Lucy ! Oh, j'ai toujours voulu la rencontrer en vrai !

Se mettant à rire, Mirajane affirma :

_Je suis flattée ! J'adore quand des fans me font des compliments ! Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez à boire !

_Un thé glacé ! lui apprit Raynare.

_Euh … on en devrait pas faire quelque chose pour les arrêter ? voulut savoir Lucy, en pointant Natsu et les autres du doigt.

_Oh, ne t'en fais pas, cela va s'arrêter dans quelques minutes, quand ils auront finit de se défouler ! Moi même, … !

Un verre fusa vers elle et la frappa au front, la faisant tomber derrière le bar.

_Mirajane ! s'écria Lucy.

Se relevant comme si de rien n'était, la mage termina :

_... j'aime les voir en pleine forme et dynamique !

Néanmoins, Lucy ne l'écouta plus et préféra porter son attention sur sa blessure au front, où du sang coulait.

« Trop flippant ! »

S'écrasant soudain entre Raynare et elle, Grey se releva avec mal, tandis qu'il n'avait plus rien sur lui pour cacher son anatomie. Le sourire fier, Natsu était en train de faire tournoyer son caleçon qu'il était parvenu à lui arracher.

_Ha ha ha ! J'ai un trophée, maintenant !

_Gros débile ! Rends le moi ! lui ordonna Grey, en se relevant.

Se tournant alors vers Lucy et Raynare, l'homme leur demanda soudain, avec sérieux :

_L'une d'entre vous pourrait me prêter ses sous-vêtements ?

_Jamais de la vie ! rétorqua Lucy, en le frappant.

S'apprêtant à insister, Grey se mit soudain à pousser un cri de douleur, en sentant quelque chose s'enfoncer dans son derrière.

_Ne demandes plus jamais à une femme de te prêter ses sous-vêtements ! lui conseilla Raynare, en le lui chuchotant à l'oreille, d'une manière obscure, tout en continuant de lui enfoncer une lance dans les fesses ! Est-ce bien compris, pervers ?

_Oui, madame ! ne put que dire Grey, alors qu'il devenait tout bleu.

_Bon garçon ! ricana Raynare, en faisant disparaître sa lance, avant de lui donner un coup de pied pour le renvoyer vers Natsu.

La voyant faire, Lucy se mit à la regarder avec admiration avant de déclarer :

_Tu as trop la classe, Raynare onee-sama !

Plutôt amusé d'entendre ça, l'ange déchu finit par prendre son thé, que Mirajane lui apporta avant d'assurer :

_Je vois que tu as aussi compris comment te faire respecter, ici !

_J'ai souvent été habitué à vivre au milieu d'hommes !

S'apprêtant à lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire, Lucy finit par entendre une femme en train de boire un tonneau d'alcool, se plaindre :

_Bon sang ! Je ne peux pas boire tranquillement ici, ou quoi ?

Sortant une carte cette dernière se mi à prier tandis qu'elle affirma :

_Je vais faire cesser tout ça, en vitesse !

_Ouh là ! Les esprits s'échauffent ! remarqua Happy, en rejoignant Lucy et les autres au bar.

_Il … Ils ne vont quand même pas utiliser la magie ? s'apeura la blonde.

Constatant le contraire, et entendant plusieurs personnes se mettre à pousser un cri de guerre, Raynare finit par en avoir assez, avant de décoller de son siège. Volant en direction du plafond, elle créa une multitude de lances autour d'elles, avant de les balancer vers les mages. Claquant ensuite des doigts, elle fit exploser chacune de ses attaques, qui eut comme effet de projeter la plupart des mages au loin. Ricanant en voyant cela, l'ange déchu continua son carnage, tandis que Lucy s'était réfugié derrière le peur :

_Elle fait peur !

_Ouais ! assura Happy, caché à côté d'elle.

_Arrêtes avec tes ouais !

_Vous me soûler tous ! affirma Loki.

_Fermez la une bonne fois pour toute ! ordonna Cana.

_Cette fois, je vais vous transformer en glaçon, pour de bon ! assura Grey.

_Je vais vous battre, comme un homme ! rugit Elfman.

_Je vais vous apprendre la politesse ! déclara Raynare.

_Préparez-vous, à vous faire carboniser ! s'écria Natsu.

S'apprêtant alors, à utiliser leur magie, tout le monde finit par se figer, en sentant une aura démoniaque se manifester. Se retournant, Raynare écarquilla les yeux, en voyant le géant qui lui faisait face.

_Mais que … ?

Ne sachant pas alors, qui il était, elle finit par lui balancer des lances de lumière, qui explosèrent en le touchant.

_Prends ça ! Prends ça ! Prends ça !

La voyant faire, tous les autres mages de la guilde écarquillèrent les yeux tandis que leurs bouches tombèrent au sol. Même Natsu avait arrêter de tout casser, pour voir l'ange déchu affronter le mastodonte.

Ce dernier, mettant un bras devant sa tête, pour la protéger des attaques, se laissa faire quelques instants, avant de se mettre à crier :

_Non, mais tu vas arrêter, oui ?

Levant ensuite le pied, il dirigea ce dernier de façon à écraser Raynare. Bougeant aussitôt, l'ange déchu parvint à l'éviter, tandis que Natsu, juste en dessous, se fit violemment écraser.

_Hé, j'ai rien fait !

_C'est encore toi qui a commencé cette bagarre, petit chenapan ! rétorqua le géant ! Il est temps que ça cesse !

Atterrissant près du bar, Raynare se mit à reculer, avant de savoir :

_Mais c'est qui ce mastodonte ?

_Le maître, pourquoi ? l'interrogea Mirajane, en essuyant un verre.

_Le maître ? s'étonnèrent les deux filles.

« Le vieux débris ? pensa Raynare. »

Se tournant soudain vers elles, le maître se mit à fixer Lucy. Cherchant à savoir qui elle était, il lui demanda :

_Tu es nouvelle ?

_Euh … Euh … Oui ! bégaya-t-elle.

À cet instant, le mastodonte se dégonfla et perdit en volume. Devenant de plus en plus petit, il finit par reprendre sa forme originale. C'est à dire un mètre de haut, à tout casser.

_Salut !

Malgré le fait que cela devienne assez comique, Raynare ne put penser qu'à une chose :

« In … In croyable ! Ce croûton a le pouvoir de devenir un géant ! »

Sautant soudain en arrière, le maître se mit à faire des culbutes en arrière afin de se diriger vers une poutre. Néanmoins, calculant mal une nouvelle fois sa trajectoire, il finit par se cogner la tête contre cette dernière, et dû se cramponner à la dernière seconde pour ne pas chuter.

« Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? »

Reprenant soudain son sérieux, Makarov afficha un visage sévère, tandis qu'il secoua devant lui tout un tas de feuilles :

_Savez-vous ce qu'est ceci ? Ce sont toutes les plaintes que le Conseil m'a donné à votre encontre ! J'ai juste jeté un coup d'œil mais je crois bien que presque tout le monde a son nom marqué sur ces papiers !

_Le conseil ? s'étonna Raynare.

_C'est l'organisation qui veille au bon fonctionnement des guildes ! lui expliqua Lucy.

Prenant alors une feuille au hasard, Makarov se mit à lire :

_Grey ! Lors de ta mission pour capturer des contrebandiers, tu as fini par courir nu dans une ville et tu as volé des sous-vêtements sur un séchoir !

_J'avais perdu mes fringues ! affirma l'homme.

Poussant un soupir las, Makarof continua :

_Elfman ! Tu était chargé de jouer les gardes du corps pour un client ! Dans ce cas, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu l'as assommé ?

_Bah, il s'était moqué de mes cheveux ! lui expliqua le mage.

Nouveau soupir.

_Cana, tu as vidé 15 tonneaux dans une taverne avant d'envoyer la note au conseil ! Loki, tu as dragué la fille d'un grand conseiller ! Arzak … ! Reby … ! Bisca … !

« Je rêve ou cette guilde fait plus de dégâts que pourrait le faire une bande de malfaiteurs ? se demanda Raynare. »

Finissant la lecture de sa feuille, Makarof finit par séparer son paquet de feuilles en deux :

_Néanmoins, je tiens à féliciter l'un d'entre vous pour ses prouesses !

Levant les feuilles dans sa main droite, il affirma :

_Ceci sont les plaintes pour presque l'ensemble de la guilde !

Puis, alors, qu'une veine apparut sur son front, il montra tout un stock de feuilles sur sa main gauche avant d'ajouter :

_Et ça, se sont les plaintes à ton nom … Natsu !

Tentant de partir en douce, Natsu avait finit par se figer devant la porte, à l'instant même où le maître prononça son nom :

_A ...Ah bon ? Au … tant ?

_Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Hier encore, j'ai entendu parler de ton exploit à Hajurion ! Tu as détruit tout le port !

Baissant soudain la tête, Makarov affirma :

_J'en ais plus qu'assez de toutes ses bêtises !

Devenant soudain ténébreuse, l'aura qui l'enveloppait fit trembler tout le bâtiment. Reculant d'un pas, Lucy se mit à frissonner de peur, tandis que Raynare se mit à déglutir.

_Et vous savez quoi ?

Il jeta soudain le paquet de feuilles devant lui, avant de les électrocuté avec de la foudre. Se mettant à brûler, les feuilles tombèrent en direction du sol, tandis qu'un sourire était apparu sur le visage du maître :

_Le Conseil peut aller se faire voir ! Si, durant une mission, vous êtes confronté à un problème, c'est à vous, et à vous seuls, de décider quelle est la bonne action à faire ! Le Conseil n'a pas à nous dicter notre conduite temps que nous assurons la sécurité des habitants de Fiore ! Nous ne sommes pas à sa botte ! Nous sommes Fairy Tail, compris ? C'est à nous seuls de choisir notre propre voie et non pas à d'autres !

_Ouais ! s'écrièrent plusieurs personnes, en se mettant à soulever leurs manches ou autres, afin de présenter leurs symboles à leur maître ! Nous sommes les mages de Fairy Tail !

Les voyant faire, tandis que Lucy semblait être émerveillé par le discours de Makarof, Raynare finit par regagner son siège, afin de continuer de boire son thé. S'asseyant soudain à côté d'elle, elle entendit :

_Pfff, encore un peu et ces idiots auraient détruit le bar et ma réserve d'alcool avec !

Lançant un regard vers Makarof, Raynare lui avoua :

_Je vous ais sous-estimé !

_Comment ça ?

_Au départ, je pensais que vous n'étiez qu'un vieux débris juste bon à faire la morale ! Néanmoins, à vous voir agir, j'ai plus l'impression d'avoir un vrai commandant en face de moi, qui sait comment faire pour que ses hommes le respectent et l'admirent !

Se mettant à sourire, Makarof affirma :

_Ce n'est pas moi qui est responsable de cela ! Depuis que Fairy Tail a été créé, la guilde a fonctionné ainsi et je ne fais que suivre l'exemple de mes prédécesseurs !

Buvant une gorgée de bière, il finit par lancer un regard espiègle à la jeune fille :

_En fait, il paraît que tu as aidé Natsu à tout ravager, la nuit dernière ?

Buvant de travers, l'ange déchue affirma :

_Aucunement ! J'ai juste battu ce type qui produisait de la foudre tandis que Natsu a pulvérisé le reste de la bande, avec le port !

_Alors comme ça, tu as battu Aiz ! comprit Makarof ! C'est une bonne chose ! Depusi le temps que j'avais envoyé des personnes fouiller dans ses affaires pour découvrir ce qu'il trafiquait, c'est la première fois qu'il se fait prendre la main dans le sac ainsi !

Fouillant soudain dans ses poches, il finit par en sortir une petite pilule qu'il écrasa dans ses mains, avant de la laisser tomber dans la boisson de Raynare.

_Tiens, c'est pour tes blessures ! lui assura-t-il, en regardant tous les bandages qu'elle portait ! Cela va te soulager !

Regardant la boisson avec hésitation, l'ange déchu finit par y boire une gorgée, avant de sentir une vague de bienfait l'envahir.

_Avec ça, tes blessures ne seront qu'un lointain souvenir demain ou après demain ! lui assura le maître.

_Me … Merci ! murmura Raynare.

_Et donc ? As-tu pris une décision ? Vas-tu rejoindre Fairy Tail ?

S'attendant à cette question, Raynare finit par se tourner vers lui, avant de lu assurer :

_Oui ! Je veux surpasser Natsu ! Non, en fait, je veux devenir plus forte que ça ! Ce que je veux actuellement … ! commença Raynare, en pointant Makarof du doigt ! C'est vous surpasser !

Élargissant son sourire, Makarof affirma :

_Tiens donc ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre Natsu lorsqu'il est arrivé ici ! À vrai dire, beaucoup m'ont déjà tenu le même discours !

Se tournant soudain vers Mirajane, il lui demanda :

_Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, apporter le tampon ?

_Tout de suite, maître !

Quittant alors sa chaise, Makarof finit par partir, tout en affirmant :

_Je suis content de voir que ta mission avec Natsu a permit de t'orienter ! À vrai dire, je m'en serai voulu si jamais tu avais décidé de vivre seule, à la merci de n'importe quel individu ! Personne n'a le droit de ne connaître que les ténèbres dans la vie !

L'écoutant sans bouger, Raynare finit lentement par hocher la tête. Puis, quand Mirajane revint, elle put l'entendre dire :

_Merci … maître !

_As-tu un endroit où tu veux ton insigne ?l'interrogea Mirajane.

_Mon insigne ? s'étonna Raynare.

_Maintenant que tu veux rejoindre Fairy Tail, tu dois porter notre insigne ! lui expliqua Mirajane, en lui montrant le tampon servant à le faire ! Tu peux choisir l'endroit où tu veux qu'il soit ainsi que sa couleur !

Réfléchissant quelques instants, Raynare finit par demander :

_Où est-ce que Natsu a le sien ?

_Natsu ? Hum... ah oui ! À son épaule droite ! Pourquoi ?

Se mettant à sourire de malice, Raynare demanda alors :

_Je veux mon insigne sur mon épaule gauche, de couleur violet !

_Très bien !

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'elle marchait entre les tables, l'ange déchu finit par entendre :

_Hé, Raynare !

Se tournant, elle finit par apercevoir Natsu, devant ce qui ressemblait à de la nourriture en feu :

_Tu viens manger avec nous ?

_C'est quoi ça ? voulut-elle savoir, en pointant le repas de Natsu.

_Spécialité de la maison ! lui apprit Natsu, en commençant à manger un poisson ! Un repas de feu ! Mirajane sait super bien les faire !

_Ouais ! C'est un régal ! affirma Natsu.

_C'est sûr que c'est cool de manger gratuitement ! Remarqua l'ange déchue.

_Ah non ! Il faut qu'on paye ! rétorqua Happy ! Sinon, c'est certain que notre stock de nourriture ne tiendra jamais plus d'une semaine ! En tant que mage, nous travaillons, afin de payer la nourriture que nous mangeons ici ainsi que nos logements !

_Logements ?

_Oui ! Fairy tail possèdent deux bâtiments servant de dortoirs pour les mages n'ayant pas de maison ! Néanmoins, pour moi et Natsu, nous vivons dans notre propre chez nous !

_Ce n'est pas un trois étoile mais au moins, nous sommes parfaitement autonomes ! lui assura Natsu.

Réfléchissant soudain, il lui demanda :

_Au fait, où vas-tu vivre ?

_Je n'y ais pas vraiment réfléchis ! lui avoua-t-elle ! Mais, à mon avis, je serais bien obligé de m'installer dans l'un des deux dortoirs, en attendant de trouver mieux !

_Natsu ! Raynare !

Se tournant soudain, ils aperçurent Lucy en train de brandir fièrement sa main afin de leur montrer le sceau de Fairy Tail qui était dessus.

_Vous avez vu ? Je fais parti de Fairay Tail, désormais !

_Super, Luigi ! affirmèrent les deux mages.

_Pour la dernière fois, je m'appelle Lucy ! s'énerva-t-elle.

S'étirant soudain, Raynare affirma :

_Ce n'est pas tout mais, si je comprends bien, il faut que je me trouve de l'argent !

_Pour ça, il y a le tableau d'affichage ! lui apprit Natsu, en se dirigeant vers ce dernier.

Voyant la vingtaine de missions qui étaient dessus, Raynare se mit à penser :

_Qu'est-ce que je vais prendre ?

Lui tendant soudain un papier, Natsu affirma :

_Tiens, cela doit-être dans tes cordes !

_Se débarrasser d'une bande de voyous pour 160 000 joyaux ?

_Un mois de loyer vaut, à peu près entre 50 000 et 100 000 joyaux ! lui expliqua Happy ! En faisant plusieurs missions par mois, tu peux être certaine de ne pas manquer d'argent !

_Et vous ? voulut savoir l'ange déchu.

_On se prend le gros boss ! lui assura Natsu, en lui présentant une autre feuille, avec la tête d'un monstre dessus ! Se débarrasser d'un troll qui terrorise une ville pour 220 000 joyaux !

_Youpi ! Ça fait plein de poissons ! se réjouit Happy.

_Donc, je vais faire cette mission toute seule ! comprit l'ange déchue.

_Raynare onee-sama ! entendit-elle soudain derrière elle.

Se retournant, elle aperçut Lucy, avec un regard suppliant tout en lui apprenant :

_Je viens juste d'emménager dans cette ville et j'ai donc besoin d'argent pour payer mon loyer ! Néanmoins, je n'ai jamais fait de mission avant ! Donc … !

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, l'ange déchue finit par soupirer avant de lui apprendre :

_Quoi qu'il arrive, je me garde 100 000 joyaux ! C'est ça, ou rien !

_Aye ! Raynare onee-sama !

« Elle sait me caresser dans le sens du poil ! »

Se dirigeant alors vers Mirajane, tout comme Natsu et Happy pour confirmer leurs missions, ils finirent, tous les quatre, par entendre, un enfant demander au maître des lieux :

_Mon papa n'est toujours pas rentré ?

_Pour la dernière fois, non ! rétorqua Makarof.

Ouvrant soudain un œil, il affirma :

_Tu es vraiment pénible Roméo ! Ton père est un mage ! Tu devrais avoir confiance en lui, bon sang !

_Mais il a dit qu'il ne partait que pendant trois jours ! rétorqua l'enfant ! Et cela va faire une semaine ! Il allait au mont Yakobe ! Ce n'est pas loin d'ici, non ? Pourquoi vous n'envoyer personne aller le chercher ?

_Ça suffit ! Rugit le maître ! Macao est un mage ! Et tout mage a son honneur ! Ton père a tenu à vouloir faire cette mission seule donc, laisses le la terminer seul ! Un gamin comme toi ne doit pas pas s'occuper des affaires des grands !

Sanglotant alors, Roméo lui envoya un coup de poing en plein visage, avant de s'en aller en pleurnichant :

_Sale vieux shnoc !

_Hé bien ! Je pensais que le maître serait plus compatissant à l'égard d'un enfant ! remarqua l'ange déchu, avec un petit sourire.

_Il a été dur ! affirma Lucy.

_Ne le jugé pas aux apparences ! rétorqua Mirajane ! En fait, le maître est inquiet ! Néanmoins, comme il vient de le dire, peu de mages apprécie le fait de se faire aidé alors qu'ils sont certains de faire quelque chose seul ! Ils se retrouvent alors avec leur amour propre blessé !

Entendant cela, finit par cesser de sourire tout en pensant au nombre de fois où elle avait voulut que quelqu'un vienne à son aide, durant sa longue existence.

Prenant sa feuille de mission, elle commença à partir tout en affirmant :

_Enfin, tout ceci ne nous concerne pas !

_Mais à peine fit-elle trois pas qu'elle aperçut Natsu reprendre son propre avis de mission, avant de retourner au tableau d'affichage. Une fois devant ce dernier, il l'enfonça contre le mur, avec un immense coup de poing, qui encastra la feuille sans avoir besoin de la moindre punaise.

_Hé Natsu ! Pourquoi t'as pulvérisé le tableau d'affichage ? voulut savoir Nab.

L'ignorant ce dernier partit alors de la guilde, avec Happy volant près de lui.

Le voyant faire, quelqu'un se mit à soupirer :

_Il n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête !

_Macao ne va pas apprécier qu'on l'aide, surtout si l'aide apporté viens de Natsu ! remarqua un autre.

_Vous n'allez pas faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter, maître ?

_Natsu ne fait ce que bon lui semble ! rétorqua ce dernier, en allumant sa pipe ! Je ne vais pas lui dicter sa conduite, ni lui demandé de quoi faire !

Le voyant disparaître, Lucy voulut savoir :

_Pourquoi Natsu se comporte-t-il ainsi ?

_C'est parce que Natsu comprend ce que Roméo ressent ! lui expliqua Mirajane ! Il sait ce que ça fait de perdre son père !

Se retournant soudain, Raynare finit par demander :

_Tu parles d'Ignir ? Son histoire est vraiment vrai ? Il aurait été élevé par un dragon ? Mais c'est impossible, voyons !

_Pour beaucoup, les dragons ne sont que des monstres mythiques ! affirma soudain Makarof ! Néanmoins, peu de gens savent qu'ils vivaient, il y a des siècles aux côtés des humains et encore moins savent qu'il en existe toujours dans notre monde, de nos jours !

Entendant cela, Lucy se mit à écarquiller les yeux avant de demander :

_Vous … Vous êtes sérieux ?

_Oui ! De plus, l'écharpe que porte Natsu à son cou et la preuve de tout ceci ! En effet, elle est faite à partir d'écailles de dragon qui ont moins d'un siècle d'existence ! De même, rare sont ceux qui, comme Natsu, ont acquis la possibilité d'apprendre la magie anti-dragon ! Il paraît que seul un véritable dragon peut vous l'enseigner ! Cela montre donc qu'il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il ait côtoyé un dragon !

Fumant une bouffée de fumée, il expliqua :

_Mais un jour, alors qu'il s'est occupé de lui, comme son fils, Ignir est parti laissa Natsu seul ! Depuis lors, Natsu est à sa recherche et même après les années passées, il continu d'espérer pouvoir le revoir un jour ! Entre temps, jamais il n laissera les autres tombés et encore moins un enfant voulant retrouver ses parents !

L'écoutant, Raynare finit par s'en aller, à son tour.

_Où vas-tu ? l'interrogea Mirajane.

_Natsu fait ce qu'il veut, mais moi, je ne suis pas collé à sa botte ! affirma l'ange déchu ! En montrant son avis de mission ! Je vais gagner un peu d'argent !

La regardant partir, tout en fixant son regard stoïque, Makarof finit par lui sourire avant de lui souhaiter :

_Bonne chance !

_Hé, attends moi ! lui demanda Lucy, en la suivant .

Arrivant dehors, elle voulut savoir :

_Tu comptes vraiment partir sans rien faire ? Je veux dire … ! Maintenant que j'ai entendu cette histoire, je … !

Elle se tut soudain, en voyant l'ange déchue déchirer l'avis de mission devant elle.

_Mais que … !

_Ne te méprends pas ! rétorqua-t-elle ! Je vais juste suivre cet imbécile pour cela de quoi il est capable ! Rien de plus !

_Pourtant, tu sembles, toi aussi, avoir été attendri par le passé de Natsu ! remarqua Lucy.

Se mettant alors à grogner, l'ange déchue finit par admettre :

_C'est juste que je suis un peu comme lui ! Comme cet idiot, mon passé m'a fait beaucoup souffrir !


End file.
